Mi viaje con las Gabena
by MesserStone
Summary: Ash Ketchum se embarca en un viaje para tratar de despejarse un poco de los problemas con su madre y las dificultades en su sueño. Ahí, conocerá a tres encantadoras hermanas que, cautivadas por su forma de ser, tratarán de llamar su atención, cada una a su estilo, aunque no la tendrán nada fácil ya que otras señoritas también buscan ganarse (o recuperar) el corazón del muchacho.
1. El viaje

**Bien, pues esto es algo nuevo para mí, así que lo tomaré como un desafío. No soy un gran fanático de escribir sobre shippings ni nada de esas cosas, pero tenía una historia rondando por mi cabeza hace ya varios días y decidí plasmarla, pero con personajes de Pokémon, y, porque no, con el shipping del momento que es el Amourshipping (o al menos algo así). El hecho de que no me gusten del todo, no significa que no pueda hacer algo de romance, y con ello pues decidí hacer esta historia y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **No quiero dar mucha explicación sobre lo que va, pero en resumidas cuentas girará en torno al romance, la aventura y las lecciones de vida. He planteado una combinación un tanto rara de universos, pero no tan retorcida, o al menos lo suficientemente entendible para evitar confusiones.**

 **Sin más que agregar, empecemos.**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Pokémon no me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de blah, blah, blah, ya saben el resto.

 _Un viaje con las Gabena_

Capítulo 1: _El viaje_

Una deliciosa bebida fría bajo el sol, la suave brisa del mar acariciando mi rostro mientras viajamos a no sé cuántos nudos, y el hermoso y puro cielo azul ¡qué maravilla!, aunque sigo sin entender muy bien que me trae hasta aquí. ¡Oh! Ya recuerdo. El fuerte deseo de despejarme por un rato, y sobre todo de olvidarme de mi madre y sus quejas de toda la vida. Ya era normal escuchar frases como: ¡Jamás te interesó la empresa! ¡PORQUÉ NO PUEDES SEGUIR UNA CARRERA NORMAL!, y definitivamente la más dolorosa: "¡PORQUÉ NO ERES COMO RED!"… ouch, eso sí que duele. Vivir a la sombra de tu maldito hermano mayor es difícil, sobre todo si maneja con tanta habilidad las empresas de nuestro difunto padre.

El buen Joey dejó una gran herencia para nosotros. A Red siempre se le dieron mejor los números, y sobre todo la estrategia. Levantó las empresas de nuestro viejo y las llevo hasta las nubes, donde aún se mantienen. El malnacido tiene ese carisma que lo hace irresistible ante los ojos de cualquiera, el muchacho cae bien y se hace querer por todos, bueno, casi todos.

Conmigo nunca ha sido malo, siempre fue como mi padre, me aconsejaba, me cantaba antes de dormir, soy su niño mimado, me quiere bastante y cuando se enteró que quería relajarme me quiso regalar un boleto full-access para este mismo crucero. Lo mandé al demonio y con mi propio esfuerzo logré regalarme este capricho. Cambió mi boleto a Primera Clase e hizo un generoso depósito a mi cuenta bancaria, ahí me mandó un mensaje: "Hermanito, sé que no quieres que te apoye con lo del viaje, pero ahí te mando un dinero para que te diviertas. Te quiero, y si te falta no dudes en llamarme, un fuerte abrazo. Red". El rojito se hizo una, pero aun así, ¡vaya que lo desprecio!

La historia con mi mamá es otra. De un momento para otro cambio, aunque debo admitir que mi padre nos malacostumbró a darnos todo en las putas manos. Cuando Joey pasó a mejor vida, inmediatamente vio en Red su oportunidad de no quedarse en la calle, y vaya que así fue. No la culpo, invirtió bien sus fichas. Esperaba lo mismo de mí, que me ponga un saco y maneje las jodidas empresas, que vaya con una sonrisita de comercial y siga manteniendo el apellido Ketchum en el podio de los desarrolladores de tecnología de todo el mundo, sin embargo la realidad fue otra.

Aún recuerdo cuando le dije que quería ser entrenador Pokémon, siempre fue mi jodido sueño. Mi papá me apoyó hasta el fin de sus días, pero para mi madre eso eran tonterías, vagancias y puras patrañas. En ese momento desconocí por completo a Delia Ketchum, yéndose así nuestra relación, paulatinamente, al carajo. Red estudiaba y se graduó con altos honores. Hizo maestrías y un par de doctorados antes de tener edad para conducir. El tipo es un maldito genio, no lo negaré.

El rojito siempre me dio lo que quería para mis viajes. Incluso se aseguró de que mi primer Pokémon estuviera bien adiestrado, supiera tales movimientos e incluso que fuera de un color distinto al común. Por su culpa ahora tengo un Charizard shiny, es bonito y muy obediente, bastante fiero en batallas, pero me molesta mucho saber que siempre él esté detrás de algo, haciendo que en mi vida tenga pocos o ningún mérito propio.

En mi vida como entrenador siempre he tratado de salir adelante. Viajaba junto a mis Pokémon y siempre daba lo mejor de mí, testigo de ello han sido Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y la más reciente, Kalos. La primera de ella, de donde soy oriundo, fue la primera que atestiguó mis principios. En ninguna de estas logré hacerme con la liga, pero aun así me alegro decir que morí luchando. Aun así, para mi madre nunca nada es suficiente, ni un segundo lugar ni nada. Admito que no he estado demostrando bien que esto es lo mío, pero sigo perseverando, es lo que me apasiona y honestamente no quiero dejarlo.

Por mi cuenta, jamás he tenido buena suerte, especialmente en el amor. Mientras el rojito tenía el mundo a sus pies, especialmente a la campeona de Sinnoh, Cinthya (con quien se casó), mí en ese entonces novia Giselle me engañaba con un pelmazo de su instituto, y quien sabe si fue con solo uno, ya que luego me enteraría de aquella "reputación" de la que gozaba la castaña (muy aparte de ser buena entrenadora); aunque en estas noches de soledad, admito que extraño su gran habilidad para otras cosas.

Mi madre nunca le dijo nada a Red sobre lo de Cinthya, es entrenadora Pokémon, ¿acaso no aborreces a los entrenadores?, ah, cierto, lo olvidé, es el maldito Red, perdonémosle todo.

 **Altoparlante** : "Atención a todos los pasajeros del crucero, informamos que acabamos de abrir el servicio de buffet. Por favor, acercarse al comedor para servirse. Tenemos una gran variedad, cortesía de nuestros chefs especialistas. Muchas gracias y sigan disfrutando de su viaje".

Gracias a Arceus, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Ojalá haya cosas buenas para comer.

( _En el comedor_ )

Vaya, vaya, mira todo esto. ¡Ja! Lo bueno de estar en primera clase es que no hay filas absurdas para comer, además, el ambiente es mucho más bello y agradable. La banda toca un hermoso jazz, y la comida se ve exquisita.

( _Ash empieza a servirse y luego se dirige a su mesa_ )

La comida tiene muy buena pinta y la música es increíble. Caray, podría morir ahora mismo de tanta perfección.

-"Disculpa, está ocupado" – Dice una voz.

Una hermosa castaña de cabello color miel, llevaba un vestido blanco, floreado, como de playa, además de llevar un sombrero de paja en sus manos. Se veía muy hermosa, cosa que dejo algo desubicado a Ash.

\- ¿Eh?, n-no, adelante.

\- Muchas gracias. Espero no molestarte.

\- No me molestas en absoluto (tienes suerte de ser bonita).

\- Soy Yvonne, Yvonne Gabena.

\- Mucho gusto, Ashton Ketchum, pero puedes llamarme Ash.

\- ¿Ketchum? Tu apellido es conocido ¿Acaso eres pariente de Red?

\- (Incómodo) Es mi hermano.

\- ¡No puede ser! Por Arceus, que honor conocer al hermano del gran Red Ketchum, tu hermano es toda una leyenda viviente de las finanzas.

\- Lo sé, no es necesario que me lo repitas, lo escucho siempre.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho, sé que a veces es complicado tener un hermano famoso. Pensarás que soy una idiota más que solo te viene a hablar de ello.

\- No he dicho nada de eso, pero en algo tienes razón, es bastante incómodo ir de un lugar sin que me pregunten por él. Pero para que no te sientas mal, ya me acostumbré (decía regalándole una sonrisa).

\- Jiji, me alegro de no haberte molestado, por cierto, me gusta tu sonrisa.

\- Gracias, supongo.

\- Y bien, entonces… ¿Qué haces en este crucero?, bueno, eh, digo, por, ya sabes, no lo digo en mala onda, solo quiero, pues…

\- Jaja, tranquila, entiendo. Pues al igual que muchos aquí, relajarme un rato, no hay gran misterio.

\- Pues sí, fue una pregunta un poco tonta. Lamento si te estoy molestando.

\- No me molestas en absoluto Yvonne, al contrario, me agrada que estés aquí.

\- M-muchas gracias Ash, es muy dulce de tu parte.

\- Bien, pues, háblame un poco de ti. ¿A qué te dedicas?

\- Soy entrenadora Pokémon, vengo de la región de Kalos. Participé en la liga el año pasado, y pues, los resultados no fueron los que esperaba pero aun así seguiré perseverando hasta mejorar.

\- Vaya, no te ofendas pero no pensé que fueras entrenadora, de hecho eres muy bonita, juraba que eras coordinadora o modelo.

\- Jajaja, Ash basta, me estás haciendo sonrojar… mucho. Esas cosas no van conmigo, lo del modelaje y las exhibiciones le van mejor a mi hermana menor.

\- Lo siento, solo digo lo que pienso. Por cierto, yo también participé en esa liga.

\- ¡No puede ser! Ya veo porque te me hacías tan familiar. Llegaste a la final.

\- Así es, aunque los resultados no fueron los que quise, me divertí mucho. Por cierto, no te vi entre los participantes.

\- Sí estuve, pero fui eliminada en la primera ronda. Estaba muy nerviosa y le di mal las órdenes a mis Pokémon. Me sentía muy triste, decepcionada de mí misma, nerviosa por lo que dirían los demás y si te soy sincera fue por ello que vine a este crucero.

\- Sabes Yvonne, te entiendo perfectamente. Aunque mi padre ya pasó a mejor vida y mi madre odie mi sueño, yo también sigo perseverando. Quiero llegar a ser tan grande como todos aquellos que admiro. No tienes porqué desanimarte, así es la vida. Solo debes seguir adelante, demostrarte a ti misma que quieres superarte y hacer oídos sordos a quienes quieran hacerte daño. Una vez que lo hagas, créeme, que les cerrarás la boca a los demás, creo que llegarás a ser grande.

\- ¿D-de veras piensas eso de mí?

\- No pienso eso, estoy seguro de ello.

\- Ash eres muy tierno, de veras me has hecho sentir mucho mejor. Muchas gracias, jamás nadie ha sido así de caballero y considerado conmigo.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, siempre es bueno ayuda. Bien, estoy algo cansado, si me disculpas iré a relajarme a mi habitación. Me gustó mucho hablar contigo.

\- Creo que no hace falta decir que he estado encantada por esta conversación. (Se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla) Muchas gracias por todo. ¿Te veré de nuevo, cierto?

\- (Algo avergonzado por el beso) Supongo que sí, estamos en un crucero, nos veremos en alguna atracción o salón.

\- S-sí, ay, yo y mis preguntas tontas.

\- Jaja, ya basta, no son tontas, eres muy divertida.

\- Oye Ash, te parece si te veo aquí en la cena, es que estoy algo sola y me hará bien una buena compañía.

\- No tengo ningún problema con ello. Supongo que te veré por aquí o en alguna otra parte. Igual, si me necesitas, estoy en la habitación 14.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Adiós!

\- Nos vemos.

( _Ash mientras se alejaba_ )

Vaya, esa chica es algo rara, pero me agrada. No me quiero hacer ilusiones, aún. Veremos que resulta de todo esto.

 **Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí, quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia. Como han podido apreciar, la historia y personalidad de Ash es un tanto diferente a la que conocemos, pero aun así sigue siendo muy noble y considerado. En cuanto a su edad, creo que 22 años está bien, considerando un poco los temas de los que habla y su manera de expresarse.**

 **Bien, si esta historia está siendo de su agrado, no olviden dejar un review, follow o poner la historia en "favoritos". Asimismo, los invito a leer mi otro fic _"Entrevista al Gran Maestro"_ , el cual si bien no es Amoushipping, no deja de ser interesante y estoy seguro que les parecerá entretenido. Un fuerte abrazo, y éxitos para todos.**


	2. La zona de combate

**Primero que nada, debo decir que estoy bastante sorprendido. No me esperaba que la historia tuviera tan buen recibimiento, lo agradezco mucho, me alegro que todo esté siendo de su agrado y de saber que voy por buen camino. Bueno, sin más que agregar, empecemos. Al final daré unos cuantos anuncios.**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Pokémon no me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de blah, blah, blah, ya saben el resto.

Capítulo 2: La zona de combate

( _Ash llega a su dormitorio_ )

Bien, ahora a darme un baño y descansar un poco. Ya estoy ansioso por probar las actividades nocturnas, sobre todo eso de la zona de combate que solo se abre en las noches. (Abre la puerta)

-Hola guapo- dice una voz.

-No puede ser (se soba los ojos). Sí, definitivamente lo es. ¡Astrid! (Entrenadora Guay PKM "XY"), perdona la rudeza pero ¿qué demonios estás haciendo en mi habitación?, y por cierto ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hola, ¿no?

\- Bien, lo siento. ¡Hola!, ahora, ¿puedes responder mis preguntas?

\- De acuerdo. Pues tu querido hermano Red consideró que podría ser necesario que vuelvas a tener a tu bella seguridad, o sea yo, junto a ti para evitar que te metas en algún tipo de lio estúpido, como en los que estás acostumbrado a meterte. Y, llegué el día que el crucero partió, solo que estuve encubierta, ya sabes, por mi labor.

\- No puede ser (decía mientras se sobaba la frente). Primero lo del boleto y ahora esto, que diablos pretende Red, ¿Cree que no puedo cuidarme solo?, y sigo sin entender como entraste a mi habitación.

\- Soy seguridad, una puerta no va a detenerme. Vamos Ashy-Boy, sabes que quieres que esté a tu lado nuevamente, para, bueno, ya sabes, "protegerte".

\- Astrid, ya para con eso. Sabes que esos días acabaron. Ahora, si no te importa, te pediré encarecidamente que te retires de mi habitación y si es posible, de mi vida, ¿ok? (mientras esbozaba una falsa sonrisa).

\- Jajaja, que tierno eres poniendo esa carita de tonto. Aunque quisiera irme, estoy bajo contrato, y tu hermanito me paga para cuidarte de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño a esas lindas expresioncitas tuyas.

\- Por milésima vez, para con eso.

\- Por favor Ashton Ketchum, ¿acaso ahora eres sacerdote?, acaso no recuerdas aquellas largas veladas en los centros Pokémon de Kalos, y no sólo conmigo.

\- Sí, las recuerdo bien, pero como te dije, ya no soy así, estoy tratando de… ya sabes, "redimirme", no sé, creo que podría encontrar a la ideal en este viaje.

\- No hace falta que lo sigas diciendo, ya estoy aquí.

\- Astrid, créeme, no hablo de ti. Ahora si me disculpas, debo asearme, tengo mucho que hacer esta noche.

\- Jajaja, hablas como si nunca te hubiera visto…

\- ¡Ya cállate! ... por favor. Ah, bien, bien, hagamos un trato, ¿de acuerdo? En vista a que ahora me estas cuidando, técnicamente eso me hace tu jefe, ¿no?

\- Algo así.

\- Bien, pues entonces, como tu jefe, te ordeno que dejes de cuidarme y vayas a disfrutar del crucero y todas sus fantásticas atracciones. Además te prometo que le daré muy buenas referencias a Red sobre tu labor.

\- Mmm, tentador.

\- También te daré un adicional a lo que te pague Red, ¿está bien?

\- Jajaja, solo acepto porque me lo pides con esa carita.

\- Gracias, ahora si no te importa, seguiré con lo mío.

\- Está bien "señor púdico". Igual, si necesitas de mí, estaré cerca, o si quieres "algo más" de mí, estoy en la habitación 69 (Decía mientras se alejaba).

-No te preocupes, no lo creo (Decía mientras se despedía y cerraba la puerta). Maldición, Red ¿en qué me estás metiendo? Al menos creo que puedo manejarlo. Bueno, vuelvo a lo mío, un baño y a descansar.

 _(Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Yvonne)_

Será mejor que me prepare. Aún hay muchas atracciones que ver, y lo mejor de todo es que no lo haré sola (reía mientras se sonrojaba). Ay destino ¿él será el indicado?… Uf, tranquila Yvonne, relájate, se acaban de conocer, no te ilusiones tan rápido. Volviendo al crucero, con todas estas cosas tan interesantes, definitivamente iré a la zona de combate, ojalá Ash quiera ir conmigo y así pedirle que entremos juntos a la categoría de parejas. ¡Que emoción! ¡No puedo esperar más!

\- _Bip Bip-_ suena su celular para una vídeollamada.

Me pregunto quién será.

\- Diga, Yvonne al habla.

\- Hola, ¿Yvonne?, hermana ¿qué tal?, soy yo.

\- ¡Serena!, hermanita que gusto, sí, estoy muy bien, ¿cómo te ha ido?, por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo atuendo y corte de cabello (El mismo que en el anime, pero sin el listón azul)- responde Yvonne

\- Pues muy bien, gracias, me enteré por mamá de lo del crucero, y lo del cambio de look, pues era para variar, nos parecemos tanto que me pareció prudente un pequeño cambio, por cierto, recién has empezado el viaje, ¿verdad?- dice Serena

\- Así es, apenas llevo unas cuantas horas, todo es de maravilla, aunque hay muchas atracciones que aún no veo y quiero conocer. ¿Y a ti como te va? mi querida "Reina de Kalos".

\- Jaja, pues no me quejo, aunque debo admitir que es bastante agotador, sobre todo por el hecho de que la prensa y los fans te acosan todo el tiempo.

\- Bueno, tú quisiste ser Performer Pokémon, ¿no?

\- Jajaja, cada cosa tiene sus pros y contras, en fin, creo que dentro del itinerario del crucero pasarán por Hoenn, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, en un par de semanas de hecho, ¿por qué?

\- Pues, porque estaré como invitada de honor, al parecer habrá una presentación de aspirantes a Performer, y como Reina de Kalos, asistiré para ver cómo se están preparando las que quieran disputarse el cargo conmigo.

\- Hey, eso suena bien, me gustaría verte.

\- Llegaré un par de días antes de la presentación, debo prepararme y verificar que todo esté en orden, ya sabes.

\- Te espera un arduo trabajo.

-¡NOOOO! (Grita), no puede ser...

\- Oye, es parte de tu trabajo, no te queda de otra.

\- No, no es por eso. Ese día de mi presentación debo llevar una pareja, alguien que me escolte y esté conmigo en la velada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que aún no tienes a nadie?

\- Tenía la cabeza en tantos asuntos que olvidé por completo ese pequeño gran detalle.

\- Oye, eres Reina de Kalos, debes tener algún pretendiente o admirador secreto ¿no?

\- Siempre me llegan muchas cartas, pero por lo general yo conozco a esos chicos ya que soy quien los invita, aunque por mi puesto no me invitan mucho a salir.

\- Jajaja, hey, si no tienes pareja ya sabes a quien puedes llamar, jajaja.

\- ¿Eh? Oh no, ¡NO!, ÉL, NO, ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!

\- Vamos Serena, sabes que puede ayudarte, de hecho, Calem siempre lo ha hecho.

\- Solo lo dices porque es de mi edad, tú y "Y" siempre se han salvado de ese "privilegio".

\- Jajaja, oye, siempre hace su mejor esfuerzo. Bien, bien, solo bromeaba, pero vamos, puedes encontrar a alguien que te pueda acompañar, no creo que alguien te rechace una invitación.

\- Sí, pero hay muchas cosas que practicar, la entrada, el saludo, la forma en que me escolte, etc.

\- Serena, aún tienes tiempo, estoy segura de que habrá alguien que te quiera acompañar, porque, no es como que estés buscando tu príncipe azul y quieras toda esa magia de cuentos en esa noche, ¿verdad?

\- (Sonrojada) P-pues…

\- Ay, no.

\- ¡Oye, soy menor que tú, déjame soñar!, además, tú también estás soltera.

\- Sí, pero no quiero perder el tiempo, de hecho, creo que puede que después de este crucero la palabra "soltera" no me acompañe más.

\- Vaya hermanita, cualquiera pensaría que le has echado el ojo a alguien.

\- (Sonrojada) Bueno, algo así, nos acabamos de conocer y cenaremos juntos esta noche.

\- ¿Se acaban de conocer y ya tienen una cita?

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

\- Y dices que yo soy la soñadora. Jajaja, y ¿cómo es él?

\- Bueno, no quiero ahondar más en ello, te dejaré con la intriga y te contaré cuando vengas. Más bien, debo prepararme, cuídate mucho Serena, nos vemos en unas semanas.

\- Está bien, un besote y suerte en tu cita, hermana.

\- Gracias, ¡adiós!

Uf, bueno, ahora a descansar un rato para luego prepararme.

 _(Cuarto de Ash 7:00 p.m)_

Estoy listo (Vestimenta XY pero sin el chaleco). En un momento más harán el llamado para ir a cenar. Ojalá pueda encontrar un buen lugar como el de hoy, y espero que Yvonne no llegue muy tarde. Será mejor que vaya avanzando.

 _(Comedor 7:10 p.m)_

\- Vaya, esto luce genial, otra vez me sorprende la gran variedad de comida que hay. Definitivamente probaré un poco de esto y un poco de aquello.

\- ¡Hola Ash! Siento la demora, estaba terminando de alistarme- Saludaba Yvonne (vestida con su atuendo del videojuego, sin sombrero, y con una cola de caballo).

\- Hola Yvonne, no te preocupes, he llegado recién hace un rato. Más bien, estoy terminando de servirme, por cierto, me gusta mucho tu atuendo, te vez hermosa.

\- ¿Tú crees? Muchas gracias Ash- decía Yvonne mientras un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

\- Sentémonos por aquí en la planta superior, o ¿quisieras otro lugar?

\- No, ese está bien, además podremos hablar tranquilos y disfrutar de la vista.

 _(Mientras cenaban)_

\- Dime, ¿ya encontraste alguna actividad que te parezca interesante?- Pregunta Ash

\- De hecho hay muchas que quisiera visitar, pero por ahora creo que lo que más llama mi atención es lo de la zona de combate. Dicen que hay varios estilos, desde individuales, dobles, triples, rotatorios y hasta combates inversos- Comentaba Yvonne bastante emocionada.

\- Pues pensamos lo mismo. También me gustaría darle un vistazo, de paso que entreno un poco con mis Pokémon, para no relajarme tanto.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Terminemos de cenar y vayamos para allá. Por cierto, ¿has pensado que categoría quieres probar?- pregunta Yvonne

\- Sé que están los combates clásicos, pero lo que llama fuertemente mi atención son los Combates Inversos, por algún motivo la efectividad de los movimientos varía gracias a una sala especial que hay aquí, es algo que no he probado ni siquiera cuando estuve en Kalos y me gustaría probar.

\- Oh, vaya (decía Yvonne con algo de decepción), pues sí, son divertidos, solo debes invertir las ventajas de tipos, no es tan difícil.

\- ¿Has probado los combates inversos en Kalos?- pregunta Ash

\- Varias veces en la Ruta18, hay un médium que retaba a todo aquel que entraba a su casa. Si lo vencías te daba algunos objetos útiles para tus Pokémon.

\- Entonces veo que conociste a Axel- dijo Ash.

\- Sí, así es como se llamaba. ¿No que no habías probado los combates inversos?- Preguntó Yvonne

\- No lo he hecho, solo que me una amiga que es periodista me habló de él, al parecer le había hecho una entrevista para su diario- Respondió Ash.

\- Oh, ya veo, ¿se podría decir que desde ahí empezó el interés?- dijo Yvonne

\- Más o menos, bueno, al menos uno de nosotros dos ya tiene experiencia en ello.

\- Jajaja, pues sí, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar- Responde alegremente Yvonne

\- Estaría más que encantado- Respondió cordialmente Ash

\- (Emocionada y con un ligero sonrojo) Bien pues no perdamos más tiempo, ¡vamos!- le dice Yvonne

\- (Le extiende la mano) ¿Me permites?- dice Ash

\- (Completamente sonrojada pero feliz) Está bien- responde Yvonne sonriendo

 _(Zona de combate 8:00 pm)_

\- ¡Mira este lugar!- Exclamaba Yvonne

\- Sí que es enorme, mira cuantas salas hay dentro- responde Ash

\- Busquemos la parte de combates inversos e inscribámonos

\- De acuerdo- Responde Ash

Llegan hasta la parte del mostrador en donde solicitan una credencial para poder participar en todas las extensiones de la Zona de combate. Cabe destacar que había una cantidad considerable de entrenadores que estaban buscando a qué categoría entrar.

\- Bienvenidos a la Zona de combate, aquí pueden solicitar su credencial para participar. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- pregunta la recepcionista.

\- Soy Ashton Ketchum, ella es Yvonne Gabena, queremos dos credenciales por favor- responde Ash

\- Esta bien Sr. Ketchum, Srta. Gabena, esperen un momento por favor- responde amablemente la recepcionista

\- De acuerdo- responden ambos chicos

… al cabo de unos minutos…

\- Sr. Ketchum, Srta. Gabena, aquí tienen sus credenciales (decía mientras se las entregaba), con ellas podrán participar en cualquiera de las categorías, cada credencial tiene un código único, en caso de pérdida, podrán volver a solicitarla sólo con su código. ¡Que se diviertan!- les dice la recepcionista.

-Muchas gracias por todo- Responde Yvonne

-Hasta luego, tenga buenas noches- Responde Ash

Después de despedirse de la amable señorita, ambos deciden ir a los combates inversos para inscribirse como un equipo.

-Bienvenidos a combates inversos, aquí pueden inscribirse para participar. ¿Desean hacerlo?- dice el encargado

\- Sí- responden ambos muchachos

\- Bien, y por lo visto lo harán en la categoría de parejas- les dice al ver que Ash e Yvonne aún estaban tomados de la mano

(Ambos se dan cuenta de su estado y se avergüenzan, sin embargo ninguno quería soltar la mano del otro)

-Sí, en la categoría de parejas por favor- Responde Ash.

\- Bien, cada uno escoja a un Pokémon para luchar, una vez registrado pasarán a combatir. Son un total de 10 rondas, si ganan obtendrán algunos premios- Dice el encargado

\- De acuerdo. Ash, ¿con cuál entrarás?

\- Creo que participaré con mi Lucario, además que tiene la capacidad de megaevolucionar- responde Ash.

\- Genial, entonces yo entraré con mi Absol, el cual también puede megaevolucionar, además de que es mi Pokémon con el cual más veces he entrado a combates inversos- dice Yvonne.

\- Entonces no se diga más, empecemos.

\- Sí- responde Yvonne sumamente animada.

*Ash e Yvonne empiezan las rondas y durante los combates se puede ver que hay buena química entre ambos, logrando así pasar al décimo combate. Después de cada batalla, un empleado les pregunta si desean tomar un receso, el cual deciden tomar recién antes de su última batalla*

\- Uf, eso fue genial, bastante agotador pero al final logramos hacernos con la victoria- Dice Yvonne bastante satisfecha

\- Y que lo digas, por un momento pensé que ese Slaking iba a debilitarme luego de ese _Giga Impacto_ , eficaz por cuatro en estos combates- dice Ash mientras se sentaba en una banca junto a Yvonne.

\- Hey, ¿Qué hay de cuando el Gardevoir de esa chica lanzó ese _Psíquico_ contra Absol?, jeje, también pensé que la eliminaría- le responde Yvonne.

\- Jaja, bien, bien, ambos estuvimos en problemas, pero lo bueno es que supimos manejarlo, sobre todo con el tema de que congeniamos bien al momento de protegernos- menciona Ash algo avergonzado.

\- S-sí, tienes razón, hacemos una gran pareja, eh, d-digo, un gran equipo, sí, eso quise decir- respondía Yvonne bastante sonrojada y nerviosa.

\- Bien, aún tenemos unos cuantos minutos mientras curan a nuestros Pokémon, iré por unas bebidas, ¿Qué te traigo?- pregunta Ash

\- Solo agua por favor- responde Yvonne cordialmente

\- De acuerdo, solo agua- dice Ash mientras se retira

\- Gracias, te espero.

… … …

… … …

\- Buenas noches, quiero un agua y una soda de naranja- dice Ash al vendedor.

\- Tú y tu soda de naranja como siempre mi querido Ashy Boy- exclama una voz

\- Ay no… Astrid, ¿Qué demonios haces por aquí? ¿No te "ordené" que dejes de cuidarme?

\- Jajaja, sabes que no puedo alejarme de ti, además no tiene nada de malo que visite esta atracción, ¿o sí?

\- Estas en lo cierto, pero te conozco y por eso no me parece tanta la coincidencia- dice Ash algo exaltado.

\- Debo mantenerte vigilado mi querido azabache, además también estoy probando eso de los combates inversos, de verdad son algo muy espectacular, hace ya tiempo no lo hacía, además junto con mi compañero ya llegamos a la última ronda- responde Astrid.

\- No puede ser, eso significa que nos enfrentaremos- responde Ash algo preocupado

\- Así es, por cierto, creo que ese es el motivo por el cual no quieres que esté muy cerca.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Ash

\- No te hagas el listo conmigo, estas con una chica, muy guapa por lo visto. No está a mi altura pero al menos está en algo- dice Astrid con cierto toque de superioridad

\- No hables así de ella, es una gran chica y no quiero que lo arruines.

\- ¿Arruinar qué? ¿Crees que voy a arruinarte el plan con la muchacha? Mmm… después de todo, viéndola bien tiene muy buen cuerpo, quizás tiene buen desempeño en otras cosas.

\- ¡No te permito que hables así de ella! No la quiero para llevarla a la cama, deseo conocerla, me parece alguien interesante y con quien de cierta forma empatizo- responde Ash un tanto furibundo

\- Hablas como si no te conociera. Encima ella es de Kalos jajaja, debe ser muy ingenua para desconocer tu "fama" con las mujeres de esa región- dice Astrid

\- Te lo dije temprano y te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¡Yo ya no soy así, he cambiado!, estoy hablando en serio, por favor, no lo arruines con algún comentario.

\- Jajaja, Ashton Ketchum, has estado con tantas mujeres, y Kalos fue en donde te doblaste definitivamente, y de cierta forma hiciste tu harem, uno bastante grande.

\- Astrid, te lo digo de buena manera, por favor, no quiero que hagas algún comentario delante de ella, si alguien va a hablar de mi pasado, ese alguien soy únicamente yo.

\- Respóndeme algo, si ella es de Kalos ¿no crees que algún día llegará de la mano contigo mientras aquellas chicas con las que pasaste enteras y candentes noches se cruzarán en su camino? ¿Qué pasará cuando hable con Alexa la reportera, Viola y Korrina las líderes de gimnasio, Miette la repostera, Shauna la performer, Jessica la estilista de Fourfrou, las enfermeras Joy, las oficiales Jenny? Y así puedo seguir con muchos nombres más, incluyéndome.

\- Escucha, es la primera vez que salgo con ella y en verdad me gusta cómo nos estamos llevando. Antes de todo, si ella es la ideal, escuchará todo eso de mí, no es un asunto de sexo o mucho menos un harem, se trata de que ahora quiero llevar las riendas de mi vida, las he llevado mal y quiero rectificarme, por eso, te lo pido, si ella se entera de eso, quiero que sea por mí, no por otras fuentes, y si quiere aceptarme como soy, entonces sé que ella es la ideal. Pasé grandes momentos junto a todas las mencionadas, no solo en el aspecto sexual, por eso quiero pedirte una disculpa y demostrarte que en verdad he cambiado y que quiero valorar mucho más a la mujer, y sentir que puedo estar con alguien- responde Ash serio

\- … (suspira)… Bien Ash, te creo, jamás habías hablado así antes y debo decir que estoy muy sorprendida. Oye, no solo te busco para un encuentro fugaz y ya, en verdad eres el chico más genial que he conocido, nunca antes nadie me había tratado como tú lo hacías, detallista en la vida dentro y fuera de la habitación, creo que es por eso que eres inolvidable, y en cuanto a lo de la mujer, sí, está mal que hayas tenido esos encuentros, pero es que de verdad sabes cómo tratar a una mujer, fue por eso que tal vez cuando vine aquí quise volver a hablar contigo; me empezaste a gustar y quizás por ello quería molestarte, pero veo que ese asunto es muy delicado- respondía Astrid algo arrepentida.

\- Astrid, agradezco tus palabras, quiero que la gente vea que ahora soy más disciplinado, que puedo lograr lo que me proponga y hay una mujer en especial que me gustaría que lo supiera y es mi madre.

\- Esta bien Ash, por mi parte ella…

\- Se llama Yvonne- interrumpe Ash

\- Como decía, por mi parte "Yvonne" no sabrá acerca de esos detalles de tu vida y como tu querida y linda seguridad me aseguraré de que nadie más hable, o al menos de las que hemos tenido el privilegio de gozar junto a ti- responde Astrid decidida

\- Gracias. Por ahora quiero seguir con lo mío, estoy seguro de que lograré algo con Yvonne, y sobre todo conocerla un poco más.

\- Parece buena chica, muy aparte de ser atractiva físicamente. Si ha llegado a tu vida es por algo, aunque con ello refuerzo una teoría mía sobre tus gustos- dice Astrid

\- ¿Cuál?- pregunta Ash

\- Que te vuelven loco las chicas de buenas piernas, aunque también tiene una delantera bastante admirable- responde Astrid riendo

\- (Riendo) Bien, me atrapaste, pero aun así eso ya no me parece importante- Responde Ash

\- ¿Ash? ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunta Yvonne a lo lejos ya que Ash se estaba demorando mucho, motivo por el cual decidió ir a buscarlo.

\- Demonios, olvidé que la dejé esperando- dice Ash algo nervioso

\- Ash, ahí estas- dice Yvonne acercándose- Me tenías preocupada, pensé que algo te había pasado

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy bien, solo que me encontré con una buena amiga de tu región- responde Ash- las presento, Yvonne, ella es Astrid, una amiga de Kalos y también mi "seguridad", contratada por mi queridísimo hermanito.

\- Encantada de conocerte- Yvonne estira su mano

\- Igualmente- responde Astrid cordialmente

\- Yvonne, yo, lamento mucho… - pero justo cuando Ash iba a seguir, Astrid lo interrumpe

\- Yvonne, yo lo lamento, fue mi culpa que Ash se demorara aquí, nos quedamos conversando muy amenamente que en verdad no quise incomodar- le dice Astrid bastante arrepentida

\- Oh, ya entiendo, bueno Astrid, disculpa aceptada, me parece de muy buen gusto tu acción, eso dice mucho de ti- responde Yvonne

\- Gracias, ahora debo seguir preparándome, después de todo, en un rato más seremos rivales en la última ronda- dice Astrid

\- Espera, ¿ella también está en los combates inversos?- pregunta Yvonne algo sorprendida

\- Así es, es muy fuerte pero la venceremos- dice Ash

\- ¡Ja! Eso crees, bueno, un gusto conversar con ustedes, los veo al rato en el campo de batalla- responde Astrid mientras se retira.

\- Me agrada tu amiga, aunque no tenía idea de que necesitabas seguridad- dice Yvonne algo confundida

\- No la necesito, pero así es mi hermano, siempre precavido y cuidadoso- dice Ash- por cierto, ¿nos vamos?- responde ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla a ver a sus Pokémon.

\- (Sonrojada) Sí, vamos- contesta mientras se deja escoltar por Ash.

*Por otro lado Astrid*

\- No renunciaré tan fácil a ti Ash, no ahora que has prometido ese cambio. Yvonne es buena chica, pero si ella no te acepta, yo sí lo deseo.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia la cual hasta ahora me está gustando mucho escribir a pesar de mis convicciones.

Como han podido ver, nuestro querido azabache es mucho despierto en cuanto a otros aspectos de la vida, y poco a poco quiere mejorar en todo aquello que siente que ha fallado, por lo cual Yvonne, e incluso las hermanas de ésta, ayudarán a que crezca mucho más como persona, y por qué no, como entrenador.

Me pareció interesante incluir a Astrid, cuyo papel no acabará aquí, tengo más planes para ella y también para los otros personajes, principalmente las hermanas de Yvonne, siendo Serena una de estas, y "Y" la otra. También mencioné a Calem, el cual tendrá un papel sorpresa en esta historia, porque como dije en otro fic, ya me parecía aburrido siempre verlo como el rival arrogante y presumido; la interrogante de por qué es vergonzoso que te acompañe, se las dejo como tarea porque la desarrollaré más adelante.

En el siguiente capítulo veremos la batalla y varios momentos de romance, por ahora solo hay unas cuantas cosas para desarrollar poco a poco lo que quiero mostrar.

Ahora, un agradecimiento a: **Aron Kazamy, DarkSoldier41, Evans L. Phantom, Jhonatan Ciega, Juantigrerey, KiRiTo-711, Mr. Nick Gallade Jasp, Sandra Torres, ZeruXT, boomingmaster, codeblack243, diego mmk9twist, fan shipping, .35, y mmk9twist** , por poner la historia en favoritos.

Asimismo, agradecer a: **Arago2, DarkSoldier41, Evans L. Phantom, KiRiTo-711, Mr. Nick Gallade Jasp, Poke0212, Sandra Torres, ZeruXT, boomingmaster, codeblack243, diego mmk9twist, .35, y mmk9twist** , por poner la historia en follows.

Finalmente vamos con los reviews:

1\. - Poke0212: Gracias por seguir la historia y me alegro de que te parezca interesante. Saludos.

2\. - Sandra Torres: Gracias por tu comentario Sandy, sí, en verdad me anime a probar cosas nuevas y me acordé de ti cuando me retaste a crear un fic con shipping, y pues bueno, aquí esta. Me alegro de que la historia te esté gustando y nuevamente felicitaciones por tu primera historia. En cuanto a las "Serenas", acertaste, Yvonne la baso más en la del videojuego ya que la del anime y la del manga aún no aparecen en la historia. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.

3\. - Arago: Gracias por tener buenas expectativas en cuanto a mi historia y sobre todo en cuanto a mí como escritor de esta web. Apoyo tu idea de que el inicio ha sido normal, y es que en verdad es algo introductorio más que todo, lo del romance y demás se desarrollará en los próximos episodios. No sé si me estoy basando más en el manga ya que de ahí solo saqué el apellido Gabena, y a "Y", quien aún no sale. Agradezco que la carta de Ash aún esté en tu mente. Saludos.

4\. - Guest (1): Gracias, de verdad. Saludos.

5\. - Guest (2): Gracias, me alegro de que te parezca interesante. Saludos.

6\. - diego mmk9twist: Ahí tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

7\. - DarkTemplar28: Hermano, gracias por las apreciaciones y sobre todo por aquello que no te parece, sin embargo el estilo de este texto será un tanto informal, más que todo por la edad y desarrollo, obviamente no abusaré de ello, solo cuando sea alguna cosa o pensamiento que pueda parecer más realista, después de todo, hay millones de estilos de narración. Descuida, seré más cuidadoso con la puntuación, y en cuanto a lo de las 7 mil palabras, jaja, supongo que haré los capítulos más largos a partir de ahora. Buena idea la de la portada, la tendré en cuenta, saludos viejo amigo.

8\. - Mr. Nick Gallade Jasp: Gracias, me alegro de que mi contenido esté siendo de tu agrado. Saludos.

Bueno chicos, sin nada más que agregar me despido, no sin antes recomendarles unas cuantas historias de mi buen amigo DarkTemplar28, el cual tiene muy buen contenido amourshippero y también de otros animes, asimismo también recomiendo que se pasen por la cuenta de mi amiga Sandra Torres, la cual ha escrito su primer fic "Ni un segundo más", el cual es de corte amoushipping y estoy seguro de que les encantará. Un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta luego.


	3. Una buena velada

**¿Qué tal chicos? Gracias por estar aquí en un nuevo episodio de la historia. Agradecimientos y reviews al final, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Pokémon no me pertenece y ya saben el resto.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Una buena velada

... ... ...

... ... ...

¿Qué pasa conmigo?- se recriminaba Yvonne dentro de su habitación- Él no ha dicho ni hecho nada malo para que yo haya actuado de esa forma, se ha portado muy bien, es un caballero, un chico bien, pero ¿acaso es por el temor de la decepción? ¿Acaso aún está presente en mí el temor a que un hombre finja ser sincero solo para querer otro tipo de favores? No, estoy segura de que él no es así, pero, entonces, ¿por qué cuando lo vi directamente a los ojos pude sentir esa vibra mala?, ese aire de hombre con ganas de querer explorar tu anatomía y fusionarse con ella para luego dejarte como una completa nada.

La experiencia traumática de aquellas relaciones sigue perenne. Jamás dejé a alguien sobrepasarse, incluso aunque trataron de golpearme, siempre tuve a mis Pokémon para defenderme. Esto era diferente, teníamos una bonita velada, salimos victoriosos de aquel combate contra su amiga y su compañero, paseamos y disfrutamos de la noche, pero luego sentí ese reflejo en sus bellos ojos cafés, y con ello me entró la duda…

 ** _Flashback_**

\- ¡Un esfuerzo más Lucario! ¡Megaevolución!- gritó Ash con mucha emoción para luego activar su mega-aro y ordenarle a su Pokémon que megaevolucione.

\- ¡Absol, unamos nuestros lazos para poder salir airosos de esta batalla! ¡Megaevoluciona!- exclama Yvonne también activando su mega-aro.

*Ambos Pokémon empiezan a brillar para alcanzar un nuevo nivel de poder*

\- ¡Yo también puedo jugar el mismo juego! ¡Absol! ¡Megaevolución!- le ordena Astrid a su Pokémon mientras activa su mega-pendiente.

\- ¡No nos daremos por vencidos! ¡Gengar megaevoluciona!- exclama Patrick, el compañero de Astrid en la batalla para hacer que su Pokémon cambie.

\- Ahora que todos han alcanzado otro nivel, empieza el verdadero combate- dice Ash- ¡Lucario! ¡Aura Esfera a Gengar!

\- Ataquemos con todo- secunda Yvonne- ¡Absol ataca con Psicocorte al otro mega-Absol!

\- ¡Absol contraataca también con Psicocorte!- imitando Astrid la acción de Yvonne

-¡Gengar usa Bomba Lodo en Lucario!- ordena Patrick a su Pokémon

*Los ataques colisionan dejando una gran nube de humo en el campo de batalla. Yvonne prepara el siguiente movimiento*

\- ¡Absol prepara Viento Cortante!- ordena Yvonne

\- ¡Gengar esquiva y usa Bola Sombra!- ordena Patrick- su Pokémon obedece y lanza un potente Bola Sombra que estaba a punto de golpear a Absol.

\- ¡Lucario Aura Esfera!- indica rápidamente Ash para salvar al Absol de su compañera-

\- ¡Gracias Ash! ¡Absol sigue cargando Viento Cortante! ¿Ash estás listo?- Pregunta Yvonne- a lo que Ash asiente.

\- No sé qué planean pero no ganarán- Exclama Astrid- ¡Absol usa Psicocorte contra el otro Absol, no dejes que termine de cargar el Viento Cortante!

\- Lucario, protege a Absol y déjalo terminar su ataque- ordena Ash- Lucario defiende a Absol con varias Aura Esferas

\- No dejaremos que ganen, ¡Gengar usa Bomba Lodo contra Lucario!- ordena Patrick con algo de desesperación

\- ¡Lucario, atento, usa Hueso Veloz para repeler los ataques!- indica Ash para que luego su Pokémon genere un hueso con el que bateaba lo que lanzaban los enemigos- Lucario pasemos a la ofensiva, lanza Aura Esferas a ambos-

\- ¡Astrid ya sabes que hacer!- le dice Patrick a su compañera

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Absol usa Golpe Bajo!- ordena Astrid a su Pokémon el cual se acerca bastante a Mega Lucario dándole un certero golpe que lo deja bastante tocado-

-¡Perfecto, es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Gengar usa Bomba Lodo para acabar con Lucario!- exclama Patrick-

\- ¡No Lucario, levántate!- indica Ash- pero cuando todo parecía perdido para Lucario, Absol termina de cargar su ataque-

\- ¡Ya está Ash! ¡Absol, Viento Cortante! – ordena Yvonne rápidamente a Absol

\- ¡Justo lo que quería que hicieras! ¡Absol Golpe Bajo! – Indica Astrid para que su Pokémon ataque directamente al de Yvonne, pero justo antes de llegar, Lucario llega con Velocidad Extrema y choca contra el Mega Absol de Astrid-

\- ¡Ahora Yvonne! – exclama Ash

\- ¡Absol lanza Viento Cortante! – el ataque del Absol de Yvonne golpea a ambos Pokémon, siendo muy eficaz contra Mega Gengar, debilitándolo y dejando muy dañado al Absol de Astrid.

\- ¡Gengar no!- dice Patrick, para que luego el árbitro de a su Pokémon por debilitado-

\- ¡Bien echo Absol! ¡Ash quedamos dos contra uno!- exclama Yvonne emocionada.

\- ¡Mira bien el panorama!- le dice Astrid para luego ver que Mega Lucario también estaba debilitado.

\- ¡Pero ¿cómo?! – Pregunta Yvonne muy sorprendida.

\- Lucario recibió el Golpe Bajo de ese Absol, solo usó Velocidad Extrema para llegar antes- respondió Ash bastante calmado- Bueno Yvonne, solo quedan ustedes, confío en que vencerás a Astrid- le dice con una sonrisa confiable a lo que Yvonne se sonroja y asiente.

\- ¿Lista para continuar?- pregunta Astrid.

\- ¡Sí, y te venceré!- responde Yvonne bastante decidida para luego preguntarle a su Absol por su estado- su Pokémon asiente y sonríe para continuar, mientras Astrid hace lo mismo con el suyo.

\- Entonces sigamos con esto ¡Absol Psicocorte! – ordena Astrid a su Pokémon.

\- ¡Contraataca con Tajo umbrío! - ordena Yvonne a su Absol.

\- ¡Absol sigue usando Psicocorte y a mi señal preparas nuestra maniobra! – indica Astrid a su compañero Pokémon.

\- No nos intimidarás con ello ¡Absol esquiva y prepara Viento Cortante! – ordena Yvonne.

\- (Justo lo que quería que hicieras) ¡Absol atácalo con Psicocorte! – indica rápidamente Astrid.

\- ¡Absol resiste, ya falta poco! – le dice Yvonne a su Pokémon el cual estaba preparando un gran ataque de viento que terminó por absorber el Psicocorte.

\- Calma Absol, a mi señal preparas el factor sorpresa – indica Astrid con mucha calma.

\- ¿Factor sorpresa? – Se pone a pensar Yvonne – oh no, ya sé que quiere hacer ¡Absol, no lances ese ataque! – suplica Yvonne sin embargo su Pokémon ya tenía el ataque muy avanzado y listo.

\- ¡Absol acábalo! ¡Usa Golpe Bajo! – ordena con mucho ímpetu Astrid a su Pokémon.

\- ¡Yvonne! ¡Absol! ¡USTEDES PUEDEN! – dice Ash a sus compañeras para que reaccionen, secundado por Lucario quien lo hace en su idioma.

\- ¡Sí! Vamos Yvonne piensa… ya sé – Absol suelta ligeramente el Viento Cortante y mantenlo muy cerca de ti, a mi señal harás lo que te pido – indica Yvonne a su Pokémon.

\- Eso no te salvará ¡Ahora Absol! – indica Astrid cuyo Pokémon ya estaba bastante cerca del Absol de Yvonne.

\- Solo un segundo más – pensaba Yvonne para que su rival se acerque mucho más, cuando vio que estaba solo a centímetros del suyo, hizo su movimiento – ¡Absol! ¡Has estallar el Viento Cortante! – ordenó Yvonne como parte de su plan.

\- ¡Que me estás contando! ¡Cuidado Absol! – grita Astrid para luego ser testigo de un gran estallido del Viento Cortante del Absol rival.

Una gran nube de humo rodeaba la sala, este se iba disipando poco a poco dejando a ambos Pokémon de pie, bastante golpeados pero frente a frente, lanzándose miradas retadoras al igual que sus entrenadoras para ver quiénes eran los ganadores. Después de darse una sonrisa de rivales, el Absol de Astrid cae, volviendo a su forma normal.

\- ¡El Absol de Astrid ya no puede continuar! ¡Los vencedores son Ash e Yvonne! – anunció el árbitro, dando así el resultado de la batalla.

Yvonne corrió inmediatamente a abrazar a su Absol para felicitarla por la batalla. Desde el público junto con Lucario, Ash aplaudía la gran batalla pero sobre todo la victoria de su amiga. Finalmente él, Patrick y los Pokémon de éstos se acercan a sus respectivas compañeras. Astrid se acercó a su Absol para felicitarlo por la batalla.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien querido amigo, te mereces un buen descanso – decía Astrid mientras regresaba a su Pokémon a su Pokéball, luego para ser felicitada por Patrick – Buena batalla Astrid, ambos se lucieron – la felicitaba su compañero con una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¡Absol eres increíble! – decía Yvonne mientras abrazaba a su compañera Pokémon, luego Ash se acerca junto a su Lucario para felicitarlas a ambas por su gran desenvolvimiento – Lo hicieron espectacular, en verdad fue una gran batalla Yvonne, estoy muy feliz por tu victoria – dijo Ash sonriendo mientras Lucario hacía lo mismo.

\- Muchas gracias Ash, pero sabes, esta victoria es nuestra, de los cuatro, si Lucario no hubiera usado Velocidad Extrema este combate ya hubiera terminado hace rato – responde Yvonne bastante feliz y con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

\- Agradezco tu modestia, pero la estrategia fue tuya, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido hacer explotar el propio ataque de mi Pokémon, considerando que Absol también se dañaría luego de hacerlo – dijo Ash bastante impresionado.

\- Lo sé, pero sabía que el daño sería mucho menor ya que al acercarse bastante y soltar ligeramente el ataque, el rival se llevaría mucho más daño – dijo Yvonne explicando su estrategia.

\- Estuviste grandiosa, me dejaste muy impresionado – responde Ash muy feliz por la victoria, para luego ser abrazado por Yvonne dejándolo bastante avergonzado pero al final correspondiéndolo – Todo es gracias a ti, tus palabras de aliento me hicieron despertar – dijo Yvonne en un tono bajo dejando muy satisfecho a Ash.

\- Oigan tórtolos – les dice Astrid con cierto tono de burla dejando muy sonrojados a sus rivales – esa fue una gran batalla, debo admitir que la Absol de Yvonne es muy fuerte, y que al igual que Ash, Yvonne también puede sacar estrategias rápidamente al estar bajo presión – dice Astrid felicitando a ambos para luego estrechar la mano con Yvonne.

\- Sí fue una gran batalla – dice Yvonne mientras corresponde al saludo de Astrid, mientras Patrick agrega que todo estuvo bastante bien y que esperan la revancha pronto, a lo que ambos aceptan.

Astrid y su compañero se retiran a sus respectivos dormitorios, pero Yvonne y Ash aún querían disfrutar de la noche, por lo cual se quedaron paseando un rato por la cubierta del crucero para disfrutar de la noche.

\- Mira este cielo, es muy hermoso ¿no crees Ash? – Pregunta Yvonne a su nuevo amigo.

\- Sí, es muy hermoso, pero no tan bello como tú y tu forma de batallar – responde Ash con un tono sincero.

\- Jajaja, nunca me habían dicho que era tan bella como mi estilo de batalla – dice Yvonne avergonzada pero con cierto tono de gracia.

\- Lo digo en serio, he visto a muchas chicas combatir pero debo admitir que tu estilo me gusta mucho, creo que es uno de los rasgos que la chica de mis sueños debe tener – dice Ash para luego seguir mirando el cielo.

\- ¿En serio? Y ¿cómo es tu chica ideal? – pregunta Yvonne con cierta incertidumbre y algo de vergüenza.

\- Bien, pues debe ser divertida, graciosa, buena personalidad, muy ágil en batallas, pero lo que más me atraen son los rostros bonitos, perdona si suena algo machista – respondió Ash algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Y ¿q-que hay del cuerpo? A los chicos también les agrada que las chicas tengan bonito cuerpo ¿no? – preguntó Yvonne con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Tal vez pueda pensarse eso, y quizás hasta hace unos cuantos meses te hubiera dicho que sí, pero siempre me han atraído más aquellas chicas con bonita estética facial. El cuerpo no me parece tan relevante – responde Ash de forma sincera.

\- Y… ¿t-tú crees que tengo bonito rostro? – pregunta Yvonne muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices? Tienes uno de los rostros más bellos que he visto en mi vida – decía Ash mientras se acercaba y acariciaba el rostro de Yvonne – además tienes una piel muy suave y delicada.

\- A-a-ah p-pues g-gracias Ash, es muy lindo de tu parte – respondió Yvonne mientras ambos se acercaban más y más, dejándose así frente a frente, mirándose directo a los ojos.

\- Tienes unos hermosos ojos azules, me recuerdan a los zafiros, era la piedra preciosa favorita de mi padre – dijo Ash mientras miraba los hermosos ojos de su amiga.

\- P-pues tú también… – dijo Yvonne quien estaba a punto de continuar sin embargo pudo sentir una vibra extraña al mirar a los ojos de Ash, trayéndole así horribles recuerdos a su cabeza de una persona que quiso aprovecharse de ella – ¡AH! L-lo siento Ash, yo me t-tengo que ir – dijo Yvonne para luego irse corriendo dejando así a Ash solo y bastante confundido.

\- No, esos ojos, esa mirada, no quiero que me hagan daño, no quiero otro Rem en mi vida. Sé que tal vez estoy juzgándote mal, pero esos ojos me transmitieron todo eso – decía Yvonne llorando mientras corría a su habitación.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Yvonne se encontraba sentada en su cama con las piernas pegadas al pecho, la mirada caída y el ánimo por los suelos, aquella mirada del joven entrenador la había dejado desconcertada. ¿El acaso será como Rem? Se preguntaba la bella chica sin obtener respuesta alguna. Un enorme dilema la atemorizaba, si bien quería una nueva oportunidad de estar con alguien, tenía mucho miedo. El viaje había empezado bien, pero esos traumas no la dejaban en paz.

- _"Vamos amor solo un momento" "¿Te negarás? ¿Acaso no me amas?" "Entonces será por las malas" "¡Quítate la ropa o te la quito yo!" "¡Déjame sacarte la maldita falda!" "Ahora sabrás lo que es un hombre de verdad"… ¡NO! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡REM DETENTE! –_ Gritaba Yvonne en aquel terrible recuerdo de aquella experiencia con una ex pareja. " _¡AH, MALDITO DELPHOX!"_ … Luego volvía a la realidad, su Delphox le había salvado la vida ese día, pero aun así lloraba con mucho temor. Rem también tenía ojos cafés, aquel reflejo le recordó los ojos de aquel hombre que tanto daño le hizo, que le dejó una herida mental que hasta ahora no cicatriza.

\- Ash, lo siento tanto, perdóname, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo – se decía Yvonne a sí misma mientras seguía llorando.

 _En otra parte del crucero_

*toc toc*

\- Sabía qué vendrías – dice Astrid mientras abre la puerta.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – pregunta Ash.

\- Sabes que sí. Pasa – responde Astrid mientras lo hace pasar para luego cerrar la puerta.

\- Déjame adivinar ¿se asustó cuando trataste de hablarle de tu pasado? – preguntó Astrid.

\- No, de hecho no hablamos de eso. Estábamos conversando muy amenamente, cuando de pronto la miré a los ojos y se levantó y salió corriendo sin darme alguna explicación – responde Ash muy confundido y preocupado.

\- ¿Te miró a los ojos? Por lo visto estaban pasando un momento bastante grato – le dice Astrid.

\- Sí, salimos un rato a pasear por el crucero, nos quedamos viendo las estrellas, conversamos y de pronto empezamos a hablar de mis gustos y casi que empecé a describirla, la vi muy bella, sonrojada y vi sus hermosos ojos azules, después de eso, pasó lo que te dije – respondió Ash.

\- Pues, eso se puede interpretar de muchas formas. En primer lugar, parece que fuiste muy rápido, puede que ella se haya asustado – dijo calmadamente Astrid.

\- No, no creo que sea eso. Cuando vi su mirada después sentí en ella mucho miedo, como si estuviera escapando de mí, como si hubiera visto en mis ojos algo que le hubiera transmitido ese temor – dijo Ash.

\- Creo que ya mas o menos me voy dando una idea de lo que puede haber pasado. Escucha, cuando pude conocer mejor a esa muchacha, antes y después de la batalla me pude dar cuenta que tiende a ser muy enamoradiza, tiene una personalidad bastante noble pero le da confianzas muy rápido a las personas, no me malinterpretes, eres un gran chico, pero siento que a ella la han dañado y muy fuerte, incluso puede que sea por ello que está aquí, o al menos esa es mi teoría – responde Astrid.

\- ¿Daño? Astrid ¿de verdad crees que quisiera hacerle daño? – pregunta Ash.

\- No me refiero a eso, lo que trato de decir es que puede que haya tenido alguna experiencia traumática con alguna persona. Ash, no te ofendas, pero bien dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y tus ojos transmiten mucho de tu fama como buen amante, puede que un tipo así haya abusado o tratado de ella, y lamento si soy muy cruda diciendo esto, recuerda, el mundo es un lugar muy peligroso, ella es una chica hermosa y tiene un muy buen cuerpo ¿crees acaso que no haya tenido algún patán o patanes detrás de ella, acosándola? – dice Astrid con un tono serio.

\- Supongo que no lo había pensado así. Mi "fama" está reflejada en mis ojos, y tal vez por eso es que la repele, debe pensar que soy de lo peor, una bazofia – dice Ash con un tono triste.

\- Yo creo que no. La memoria puede traernos recuerdos a través de detalles minúsculos e imperceptibles, ella solo está pasando un mal rato por una jugarreta de su mente, debe despejarse un rato, recuerda que aunque parezca que tiene voluntad para conocer a más personas, ella está sola – dice Astrid.

\- ¿Crees que debería ir a buscarla? – pregunta Ash algo inseguro.

\- No lo sé. Una mujer a veces necesita su espacio, pero creo que ella necesita apoyo, sobre todo saber que tú no eres así, aunque ello implique que tengas que confesar tu pasado antes de lo debido – responde Astrid.

\- No sé qué hacer… Nunca me había sentido así, todo su miedo y la forma en que me miró me ha marcado. Juro que no quiero hacerle daño – dijo Ash bastante triste.

\- Lo sé Ash, pero es necesario que ella también lo sepa. Si la vas a buscar puede pensar que eres un acosador, así que hazlo con tacto, sino mejor la buscas mañana – aconsejó Astrid.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias por todo Astrid – dijo Ash con un mejor semblante.

\- Sabes que te apoyaré, después de todo más que tu seguridad y amante, también soy tu amiga – dijo Astrid con una sonrisa.

\- Obviaré lo segundo, pero sí, gracias. Ahora me retiro – dijo Ash.

\- ¿La buscarás ahora mismo? – preguntó Astrid.

\- Mientras camino lo pensaré – dijo mientras salía del cuarto de Astrid.

\- Bien, entonces recuerda avisarme cualquier cosa, y si quieres conversar o distraerte, solo llámame ¿ok? – le dijo Astrid en tono amistoso.

\- Te tomaré la palabra – le dijo Ash para luego acercarse a Astrid y darle un beso en la frente.

\- Jeje, nos vemos Ketchum – dijo Astrid sonriendo y algo sonrojada para luego cerrar la puerta – Mmm… con que Yvonne ¿eh? Veamos que dice mi base de datos de entrenadores de Kalos…

Ash salía del cuarto de Astrid aún con la duda de si ir inmediatamente a tratar de hablar con Yvonne o dejar que se despeje un rato, no quería que su mirada nuevamente la asuste, pero sabía que debía decirle que él no quería aprovecharse de ella ni nada, aunque en principio dichas suposiciones de Astrid no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad.

\- ¿Qué hago? – Dijo Ash para luego ver su reloj – oh, ya sé.

 _Habitación de Yvonne (11:30)_

*Ring ring* - sonaba su celular para una video llamada.

¿Quién será? – se preguntó Yvonne pero sin demasiados ánimos para luego ver que era su hermana menor Serena.

-¿Sí? – dijo Yvonne sin ánimo y bastante deprimida.

\- ¿Yvonne? ¿Qué pasó? Luces terrible ¿acaso estuviste llorando? – preguntó Serena con mucha preocupación.

\- S-sí, pero no te preocupes, son cosas mías – dijo Yvonne tratando de despistar a Serena.

\- Espera ¿no tenías tu cita hoy? ¿Te hizo algo ese tipo? ¿Salió mal? ¿Te dejaron plantada? – preguntaba Serena muy alterada.

\- No, nada de eso, de hecho nos divertimos juntos, cenamos, ganamos nuestras batallas en la Zona de Combate, charlamos, todo era perfecto pero… - se detuvo Yvonne.

\- ¿Pero qué? Yvonne, me estás asustando ¿Qué te hicieron? – dijo Serena quien seguía alterada.

\- Él no me ha hecho nada Serena, solo que… (Toma aire) cuando estábamos hablando sobre gustos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos el uno al otro, p-pero cuando vi sus ojos… me recordaron a los de Rem – dijo Yvonne para al final ponerse a llorar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! No, desde que me has mencionado ESE nombre me he preocupado mucho. Oh Yvonne, de verdad me preocupa que estés en un lugar con un tipo así y con esas intenciones – respondió Serena muy preocupada.

\- No, no es eso Serena, aunque no lo creas sé que él no tiene malas intenciones, no sentí ese brillo de malicia que tenía Rem, sino que sus ojos me recordaron a los suyos, recordé ese momento en que intentó abusar de mí y salí corriendo inmediatamente – respondió Yvonne secándose las lágrimas.

\- Ay Yvonne. Bueno, no te culpo, fue una experiencia que ha sido hasta ahora muy difícil de superar. Vivimos tiempos muy peligrosos, recuerda que también "Y" y yo hemos sufrido de acoso, aunque nunca a tales extremos. Has actuado mal, solo un poco al dejar ahí al chico, aunque debes siempre ir con precaución. Por cierto ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunta Serena.

\- No lo sé. No quiero tener que decirle todo eso a Ash, recién lo conozco pero me ha demostrado que es una buena persona y al igual que yo también ha sufrido, por eso quiero hacer buenas migas con él, pero he dejado una muy mala imagen ahí – dijo Yvonne.

\- Bueno, al menos ahora sé su nombre. Hermana, si él te quiere sabrá comprender. Entiendo que recién lo conoces, no tienes porqué explicarle todo, si en verdad quiere al menos ser tu amigo sabrá entender tu silencio y no te molestará por ello – dijo seriamente Serena.

\- S-sí, tienes razón. Pero no sé cómo hacer para volver a verlo a los ojos si me recuerdan a los de… ya sabes quién – dijo Yvonne.

\- Yvonne, sé lo difícil de tu situación, pero debes calmarte. No vas a juzgar a todas las personas de ojos cafés solo porque te recuerdan aquel episodio oscuro. Recuerda que estamos siempre para apoyarte, sobre todo "Y" y yo. Somos hermanas y también mejores amigas – dijo Serena para hacer sentir mejor a su hermana.

\- Gracias Serena, de verdad pienso que de las tres eres la más madura, a pesar de ser la menor – comentó Yvonne a Serena.

\- No sé si la más madura en todo, ya sabes que también por amor puedo volverme una completa idiota – dijo Serena con risas.

\- Todos lo hacemos, no te preocupes – continuó Yvonne también riéndo.

\- Hermana, como consejo final te recomiendo que no te ilusiones tan rápido. Aprende a conocer a ese muchacho, dale una oportunidad porque después de todo recuerda que las coincidencias existen y el hecho de compartir color de ojos con tal persona no lo convierten en alguien así – Sentenció Serena.

\- Sí, tienes toda la razón Serena. Iremos poco a poco, supongo que tendré que disculparme y veré luego si es alguien digno para contarle lo que me atormenta, aunque desde ya sé que no es malo – dijo Yvonne con un mejor semblante.

\- Así me gusta. Me alegro mucho haberte ayudado a sentir mejor. Si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme, y si es posible trataré de adelantar mi viaje para verte antes – comentó Serena con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias hermana, de verdad eso me ayuda mucho. Por cierto, cambiando un poco de tema ¿conseguiste pareja? ¿O ya estas considerando llamar a Calem? – dijo Yvonne con cierta burla.

\- JA, JA, muy graciosa. Pues no, pero seguiré buscando, aunque si viajo antes, puede que haya alguien a quien pueda invitar – respondió Serena.

\- Pues hay varios chicos apuestos que podrían verse perfectos contigo esa noche, ya solo sería cuestión de que elijas quien más se acomode a lo que buscas – respondió Yvonne.

\- No se trata solo de que nos veamos bien, también debe haber buena química – dijo ilusionada, Serena.

\- Veo que sigues con lo de buscar a tu príncipe azul, o tal vez a tu "Superhéroe" – dijo Yvonne.

\- Hey, pero de donde tú… - iba a hablar Serena pero fue interrumpida por Yvonne.

\- "Y" leyó tu diario, además mamá también nos contó algo pero cuando éramos pequeñas, pero no recuerdo bien la historia – respondió Yvonne.

\- Te la cuento luego, además ese "superhéroe" tenía nombre ¿sabes? – dijo Serena.

\- Bien entonces es… - pero Yvonne fue interrumpida ya que tocaron a su puerta.

\- Alguien toca – Dijo Serena.

\- Sí, pero no sé quién – respondió Yvonne.

\- ¿Yvonne? ¿Estás? Soy Ash – dijo este mismo.

\- Es Ash. Creo que quiere hablar, estoy nerviosa – dijo Yvonne.

\- Tranquila, no cortes la llamada, cosa que si pasa algo yo estaré atenta – manifestó Serena.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Yvonne para luego ir un tanto cabizbaja a abrir la puerta- Hola Ash… emm… yo…

\- Yvonne, no digas nada, solo sígueme o de lo contrario ya será muy tarde – dijo Ash muy agitado.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tarde para qué? – dijo Yvonne algo intrigada.

\- Ven, sígueme, quiero mostrarte algo aprovechando que hay luna llena – siguió Ash.

\- N-no lo sé… - respondió Yvonne.

\- Tranquila, no me transformaré en hombre lobo ni nada, prometo que no te haré daño, confía en mí – dijo Ash con un tono sincero para luego ofrecerle su mano.

\- D-de acuerdo – Yvonne estaba algo desconfiada pero al final aceptó y siguió a Ash- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó.

\- Ya verás – respondió el azabache con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos corrieron hasta la parte de adelante del crucero, eran las 11:59, Ash e Yvonne estaban algo agitados por tanto correr. Finalmente habían vuelto a donde estuvieron conversando. El reloj marcó las doce y Ash le dijo a Yvonne que esté atenta al mar y a la luna.

\- P-pero que es eso – dijo Yvonne para luego observar un bello espectáculo.

Un banco de Lanturn y Chinchou hacía brillar sus luces desde el mar para luego salir a cubierta y hacer brillar su luz hacia la luna. A estos se les sumaron unos Alomomola y Gorebyss haciendo una sincronizada danza en el aire mientras lanzaban chorros de agua hacia arriba formando pequeños remolinos, que en conjunto con la luz de los Lanturn y Chinchou formaban delgados arcoíris que parecían dirigirse hacia la luna llena. Ese era el último día de dicha danza ya que luego la luna empezaría una nueva fase.

\- Eso fue muy hermoso, es de las cosas más bellas que he visto en mi vida. Ash, pero como… - dijo Yvonne pero Ash la interrumpió.

\- Quería mostrarte esto después de la batalla, solo que era muy temprano y la danza de la una colorida solo se puede ver a partir de las 12. La hacen siempre en luna llena y pensé que te gustaría verlo – dijo Ash sonriendo.

\- Ash, y-yo no sé qué decir, por supuesto que me ha encantado, ha sido muy hermoso todo, de verdad te has comportado muy bien conmigo y yo… - pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

\- Yvonne, espera. Vengo aquí también porque quiero pedirte disculpas – dijo Ash.

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron Yvonne y Serena, aunque esta última se tapó la boca para no ser descubierta.

\- Espera Ash ¿por qué me estás pidiendo disculpas si quien salió corriendo fui yo? – dijo Yvonne.

\- Estuve reflexionando un poco y me di cuenta que tal vez fui demasiado rápido, después de todo recién nos acabamos de conocer y todo debe ir a su ritmo. Además sé que tal viste o sentiste algo con mis ojos que no te cuadró o que te asustó, pero quiero decirte que no tengo ningún tipo de intención mala contigo, yo no soy una mala persona y no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, nunca lo he hecho y jamás lo haré. Puede que estés pasando por un mal rato, yo también lo hago, no te culpo si no quieres hablar de ello, pero recuerda que si necesitas de un amigo aquí estaré para apoyarte – dijo Ash tranquilamente para luego brindarle una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento – dijo Yvonne mientras se lanzó inmediatamente a los brazos del entrenador para enterrar su rostro en su pecho y llorar un rato – de verdad lo siento, fui una tonta.

\- Tranquila Yvonne, no eres tonta, solo es tu forma de proteger tu intimidad, yo entiendo eso, no llores – dijo Ash mientras correspondía el abrazo y la miraba de forma compasiva.

\- M-muchas gracias por esto, de verdad – respondió mientras seguía llorando.

\- No hay de qué. Vamos Yvonne, no quiero que sigas llorando – dijo mientras levantaba el rostro de la joven para secar sus lágrimas – no quiero ver más lágrimas, quiero que me regales una linda sonrisa y que te mantengas así.

\- E-está bien Ash – dijo Yvonne dejando de llorar para luego sonreírle – uf, está corriendo algo de aire – dijo mientras trataba de calentar sus brazos.

\- Ten – dijo Ash para luego ponerle su camiseta – con esto te protegerás del frío en cuanto te voy a dejar a tu habitación.

\- P-pero Ash ¿y tú? – Dijo Yvonne preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, he entrenado en lugares fríos, esto no me afecta – dijo Ash para no preocuparla.

 _Habitación de Yvonne (12:30)_

\- Bueno, es algo tarde. Te veo luego ¿sí? – pregunta Ash.

\- Por supuesto – responde Yvonne para luego darle un beso en la mejilla – Gracias por todo, por el lindo día.

\- No te preocupes. Pasa buenas noches – Dice Ash para luego devolverle el beso en la mejilla.

\- B-buenas noches Ash – dijo Yvonne sonrojada, pero más feliz y calmada para luego cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Mejor? – preguntó Serena quien aún estaba en video llamada.

\- Mucho mejor – respondió Yvonne.

\- Sabes, se ve que es un gran chico – afirma Serena.

\- Sí. Bueno hermana ha sido un largo día, quiero descansar – dice Yvonne.

\- También yo, cuídate mucho hermana, te quiero – dice Serena mientras manda un beso por video llamada.

\- Yo también hermanita, sueña con tu superhéroe – Contesta Yvonne devolviendo el beso para luego cortar.

 _Mientras tanto en Kalos_

Serena colgaba también la video llamada, pero aún seguía pensando. Va debajo de su cama y saca una cajita que decía "Mis recuerdos" y estaba firmada por ella. Delicadamente va buscando entre sus cosas y saca un marco y un pañuelo azul con una Pokéball bordada, en la foto se puede ver a ella cuando era pequeña con un vestido rosa y un sombrero de paja en el campamento del profesor Oak mientras abrazaba a un niño que era un par de años mayor que ella y estaba vestido con un short azul, una camiseta sin mangas de color amarillo y rojo, también llevaba capa y un antifaz mientras levantaba los dedos en señal de victoria.

-Me pregunto dónde estarás mi superhéroe… mi Súper Satoshi _…_ espero que no hayas olvidado tu promesa - Dijo Serena mientras abrazaba la foto y el pañuelo para luego dejarlos en su sitio.

La foto estaba firmada y decía lo siguiente: _Para mi mejor fan, mi mejor amiga y mi futura esposa, de su súper héroe favorito Súper Satoshi… Es una promesa…_

 _En el crucero_

\- ¡Achis! rayos ¿que fue eso? creo que el frío si me afecto un poco – dijo Ash mientras se limpiaba la nariz cómicamente.

… … …

… … …

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído este nuevo episodio. Estoy muy agradecido ya que la historia está llegando a más personas y eso me lo demuestran los favs y follows que han aumentado. Le he puesto una imagen al fic de Serena y sus contrapartes (juego y manga) para que se den una idea de la apariencia física de las tres, diferencia de tamaños, color de cabello y sobre todo gustos. Serena es la del medio, Yvonne la de la derecha, y "Y" es la de la izquierda (vestida de entrenadora aérea).

Bueno, para comentar un poco la historia, ya presentamos un poco lo que tiene que ver con Yvonne y también al final he hecho una introducción al personaje de Serena. Quería hacer que tuviera un tanto de relación a la historia del anime pero no precisamente igual, sino que le agregué un elemento adicional que es eso de Súper Satoshi, cuya historia conoceremos en cuanto toque desarrollar a Serena.

Yvonne tiene algunos traumas bastante severos, aunque ella confía en Ash y para adelantarles, será una de los principales personajes en ayudarle a superar y enfrentar dichos males. Puede que pasen algunas cosas un tanto complicadas, pero ya se irán desarrollando luego. Pronto conocerán a Rem, el motivo de su angustia y créanme, querrán matarlo.

El capítulo de hoy me salió algo larguito y creo que está bien debido a que actualizo muy poco, pero trataré de hacerlo más seguido sobre todo después de ver que hay autores que están recomendando mi historia, a los cuales les agradeceré a continuación debido a que también dejaron review.

1\. Red Fox 1203: Aunque no nos conocemos personalmente, agradezco mucho la recomendación de mi historia en una de las tuyas. Creo que no hace falta decir que eres un escritor muy bueno. En cuanto al review, sí, nunca he visto usar a Serena y sus contrapartes como hermanas así que decidí hacerlo a mi manera, aunque debo admitir que me inspiré en un fic para hacer esto, específicamente en _Las Vacaciones de Ash_ de Andreu320, y esto es algo que digo por primera vez, Sandy me lo recomendó y el fic me gustó mucho. Sí, tienes razón, he releído varias veces la historia y tengo varios errores, específicamente de puntuación. En cuanto a Ash como un don Juan, sé que a muchos les agrada ya que la personalidad en el anime es un tanto desesperante a pesar de que es alguien muy noble. No estaría tan seguro de que sea Yvonne la que se quede con Ash, o al menos no en principio, aún faltan dos hermanas y quien sabe lo que pueda pasar. Saludos amigo, un fraterno abrazo.

2\. DarkSoldier41: Gracias por las palabras amigo. Claro, he tratado de hacer un Ash un tanto diferente en algunos aspectos pero sin quitarle principalmente su nobleza y valentía al momento de luchar por los suyos. Saludos amigo, sigue adelante.

3\. SandyT21: Gracias Sandy. Bueno, puede que sea raro ver a Ash mostrado de esa forma pero quería variar y no hacerlo ver como un completo idiota, sino que se me ocurrió hacer algo un tanto arriesgado al ponerle tales características con respecto a las mujeres. En este capítulo he mostrado un poco más de Yvonne e incluso de la misma Serena, sé que puede no ser muy significativo pero no te preocupes, todo tiene sentido en mi cabeza. Por lo de Calem, no te preocupes, dentro de poco sabrás su función en cuanto a la vida de las hermanas. En cuanto a Astrid, no te preocupes, no la olvidaré y seguirá apareciendo. Saludos amiga, un beso enorme.

4\. NadiaGabena: Gracias por tus palabras. Sí, la historia de Ash es mucho más complicada de lo que parece, incluso la de las propias Gabena, solo que planeo desarrollarlo más adelante y por bloques. Entiendo lo de Yvonne, hoy he hablado un poco más acerca de ella, no te preocupes que sabremos más acerca de su vida, lo mismo pasa con Serena a quien también ya di un spoiler de cómo posiblemente se encuentre con Ash, aunque quien sabe. Me alegra mucho que esperes con muchas ansias a "Y", ya más o menos tengo pensada su personalidad, ojalá sea de su agrado. En cuanto a lo de Astrid, te doy la razón, aunque no quiero dejar de lado su picardía por completo, solo quiero que se comporte de vez en cuando. Es fic amourshipping (de tres universos pero amourshipping al fin y al cabo :v). Lo del harem… no sé, tendría que pensarlo. Gracias por la lectura, saludos.

5\. Guest: Gracias, disfruta la lectura, saludos.

Bueno chicos, al igual que lo están haciendo otros autores, quiero recomendar unas cuantas historias que he leído y debo admitir que están bastante buenas, denles follow, favs o dejen reviews, eso nos ayuda mucho:

\- _Sobreviviendo a la secundaria_ y _Varados en la isla_ (Red Fox 1203)

\- _Ni un segundo más_ _(Amourshipping)_ (SandyT21)

\- _Las vacaciones de Ash_ (Andreu320)

\- _The Electric Tales of Champion_ (Rated-Y2J)

\- _Temporada de celo Pokémon_ (RizeNeoWolf)

\- _Academia Kalos_ (Taisei Ayasaki)

\- _El viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova_ (pdsntk)

\- _Dilemas de campeón: Amor_ (DarkTemplar28)

Bueno, ahora sí, sin más que agregar nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Adios!


	4. Reencuentros en cadena

**Hola de nuevo. Disculpas en verdad por no haber actualizado en un largo rato, pero ya está aquí el capítulo y espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer** : Ya se lo saben.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** : Reencuentros en cadena

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que Ash e Yvonne se conocieron mientras viajaban por un crucero. Durante todos esos días, los jóvenes lograron afianzar sus lazos, aprender uno del otro y avanzar con su relación, en principio amical, y aunque parecía que alguno de ellos daría el primer paso para consolidarse como pareja, aquellos ligeros dejavús de la joven hacían que dicha labor se pusiera difícil, pero aún había tiempo para eso. El día de hoy viven una soleada mañana, ambos están cerca de la piscina acostados cada uno en una silla para tomar el sol. Ash solo usaba un traje de baño negro, sandalias y lentes de sol, mientras buscaba información en su tablet, mientras su compañera estaba con un vestido de playa, su sombrero de paja y lentes de sol, mientras leía un libro de diseño. Ambos pasaban un genial rato.

— ¡Esto sí que es vida! — exclama Yvonne, llamando así la atención de su acompañante.

— Y que lo digas, no me importaría estar así de relajado por un largo rato — responde alegremente Ash.

— Aunque claro, ahora mismo este sol y el calor hacen dar sed — dice Yvonne.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? — responde Ash, adelantándose a la petición de su compañera.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — responde la chica con un tono de falsa sorpresa mientras sonreía.

— Intuición, y no, no femenina — responde causando una pequeña risa de su acompañante.

— Bien, entonces llamemos a la camarera para pedir algo de beber — sugiere Yvonne.

— Ok — responde Ash para luego llamar a la camarera — ¡Hey! ¡Señorita! Nos toma la orden por favor — llama Ash a la empleada, a lo cual se acerca una linda castaña con el cabello amarrado en dos coletas que parecían donuts, piel blanca, potente delantera y buen físico.

— Sí señor ¿puedo ayudarles? — les dice la señorita.

— Sí, em Rosa, a mí me traes un granizado de moka y vainilla — responde Ash leyendo el pin de la camarera en el cual estaba su nombre — ¿y para ti Yvonne? — le pregunta.

— Yo quiero un granizado de naranja y piña por favor — responde Yvonne.

— Bien, entonces serían un granizado de moka y vainilla, y uno de piña y naranja, bien, me darían sus nombres por favor — responde Rosa después de anotar los pedidos.

— Yo soy Ash Ketchum y ella es Yvonne Gabena — dice Ash.

— Espera ¿Ash? ¿Ash Ketchum?, no, no puede ser, Ash soy Rosa ¿me recuerdas? En Unova — dice Rosa bastante sorprendida.

— (Haciendo memoria)… Oh no — pensaba para luego saludar antes de que Rosa suelte algo indebido — Oh sí, claro que te recuerdo Rosa ¿cómo has estado? Se levanta de su silla para saludar a su "amiga".

— Pues muy bien, aquí trabajando duro, no esperaba verte por aquí, y mucho menos tan bien acompañado — dijo Rosa al ver a Yvonne.

— Oh, sí, que descortés. Yvonne, te presento a Rosa, una buena amiga de la región de Unova.

— Encantada Rosa — se levanta Yvonne para saludar, a lo que Rosa responde el saludo.

— Bien, por lo visto se conocen de Unova — dice Yvonne.

— Sí, bastante bien diría yo — dice Rosa, dejando bastante avergonzado a Ash.

— ¿Ah sí? — pregunta Yvonne con un toque de inocencia.

— Sí, es que… nosotros… — dice Rosa pero es interrumpida por Ash.

— Es que viajamos juntos durante Unova, después de la liga — responde Ash.

— Vaya ¿y cómo así se conocieron? — pregunta Yvonne.

— P-pues… — Ash no quería contarle todos los detalles a Yvonne, pero es interrumpido por Rosa.

— Después de la liga, mi amigo Hugh al cual fui a apoyar me dijo que había luchado contra un gran entrenador y que me lo presentaría, y pues así conocí a Ash — dice Rosa bastante tranquila, salvándole el pellejo a su "amigo".

— Sí, así fue como pasó, Rosa estaba llevando un curso en repostería y diseño para poder luego armar su agencia, y viajé con ella durante ese tiempo, casi un año — responde Ash.

— Sí, al final entré al curso de pastelería fina dictado por Madamme Amélie, el cual es el Kalos — responde Rosa.

— Wow, entraste al curso de Madamme Amélie, es realmente difícil siquiera postular, es un curso muy estricto, mi hermana menor también postuló e ingresó, pero vi realmente muchísimo esfuerzo porque esa señora es una eminencia en la repostería en mi región — dice Yvonne bastante sorprendida.

— ¿Eres de Kalos? Vaya, esa es la cuna de la repostería fina del mundo, me alegro mucho de que tu hermana haya ingresado — responde Rosa bastante feliz.

— Sí, ella estuvo en el curso hace ya un par de años, eso le sirvió mucho para sus presentaciones y otras cosas — dice Yvonne orgullosa.

— Por cierto Rosa, lo tuyo es la repostería ¿no tienes algún trabajo así en este crucero? — pregunta Ash.

— Sí, de hecho estoy tomando dos empleos aquí, uno de camarera durante el día, y otro de chef pastelera durante la cena, después de todo, mantenerse en Kalos y sobre todo con los implementos y demás que te piden en ese curso… pues eso es lo que me tiene aquí llevando dos trabajos — responde Rosa.

— Hay, pobrecita, debes estar muy agotada — dice Yvonne algo preocupada.

— Sí, pero no me quejo, la gente suele dejar muy buenas propinas, y pues de noche hago lo que me apasiona — responde Rosa.

— Rosa ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ponerte a conversar en tus horas de trabajo? Tenemos varias órdenes y tú sigues en esta — le dice el supervisor algo furioso a la chica al verla conversar muy amenamente.

— D-disculpe señor, pero me encontré a mi buen amigo y… — trata de continuar Rosa pero Ash interrumpe.

— Tranquilo señor, Rosa es mi amiga y estaba tomando nuestras órdenes, pero al reconocerla quise saludarla, fue culpa nuestra que se distraiga — responde Ash.

— Sí, es nuestra responsabilidad, por favor no la castigue — secunda Yvonne.

— Mmm, bien, de acuerdo señores, disculpen si lo molesté. Rosa, vuelve a tu puesto — dice el jefe.

— Sí señor — responde Rosa — Chicos, muchas gracias por cubrirme en esta, ahora mismo les traigo sus bebidas.

— Tranquila Rosa, supongo que nos veremos luego para poder conversar — le dice Yvonne.

— Sí, cuenta con ello, después de todo me encantaría saber más sobre la novia de mi amigo Ash — responde guiñando el ojo mientras se retiraba, provocando el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes, los cuales solo sonrieron.

— Tu amiga es muy simpática — le dice Yvonne a Ash.

— Sí que lo es — dice Ash sonriendo nerviosamente mientras unos recuerdos bastante pervertidos vienen a su mente sobre experiencias anteriores con Rosa.

— Me gustaría conocerla un poco más, se ve que es alguien muy interesante — dice Yvonne bastante alegre.

— S-sí, sería genial, aunque la pobre Rosa, uf, debe tener mucho trabajo, creo que mejor no la molestamos y esperamos que en algún momento pueda tener tiempo — dice Ash algo nervioso.

— Te doy la razón, la pobre debe estar muy agotada, aunque luce feliz y radiante — dice Yvonne.

— Esa es una de sus mejores características, no importa el esfuerzo que haya hecho, siempre le gusta mostrarse bien ante los demás — responde Ash con algo de nostalgia.

— Me alegro mucho de que me presentes personas así. Definitivamente me encantaría conocer a más personas que viste en tus viajes — dice Yvonne dándole una sonrisa a su acompañante.

— S-sí, por supuesto, no te preocupes por ello je,je,je — responde Ash riendo nerviosamente.

*Bip Bip* (suena el teléfono de Yvonne)

— Espera, me escriben — dice Yvonne para luego leer mentalmente lo que decía — Mmm, con que eso ha pasado — dice al cabo de un rato para luego textear.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunta Ash.

— Sí, bueno, más o menos. Recuerdas que te dije que mi hermana menor Serena iba a estar como jurado para unas exhibiciones aquí en el crucero, pues me ha adelantado que quiere posponer el evento porque "no han encontrado suficiente utilería para el espectáculo", y con ello no podrá venir en estos días, tal y como me había dicho — dice Yvonne poniendo énfasis en lo dicho entre comillas.

— ¿Y por qué las comillas? — pregunta Ash algo confundido.

— Lo que pasa es que esa es una excusa de Serena, su verdadero problema es que aún no encuentra una pareja para el día de la presentación — responde Yvonne.

— Ya veo. Entonces tu hermana aún no vendrá porque quiere conseguir pareja — exclama Ash.

— Algo así, no sé cuánto tiempo le dure la excusa, igual deberá venir antes para cerciorarse de que todo esté en orden, además de practicar la presentación, aunque claro, no puede hacerlo sin una pareja — dice Yvonne.

— Espero que todo le salga bien a tu hermana, Yvonne, y que afronte todo esto con la madurez necesaria — le dice Ash a su compañera.

— Gracias Ash, siempre eres muy considerado, pero Serena es una chica que sabe lo que hace, sabrá salir del problema… o al menos eso espero — dijo Yvonne, aunque susurrando lo último.

— Bien chicos, volví y con sus pedidos. Un granizado de moka y vainilla para Ash, y uno de naranja y piña para Yvonne — dice una recién llegada Rosa con los pedidos.

— Gracias Rosa, eres un encanto — le dice Yvonne mientras recibe su pedido.

— Sí, muchas gracias Rosa — responde Ash mientras recibe el suyo.

— No hay de qué chicos, si me necesitan solo tienen que llamar. Más bien, me retiro, tengo otros pedidos. No se pierdan los postres de esta noche — dice mientras les guiña el ojo a ambos para luego retirarse.

— Vaya, esto sí que está delicioso — exclama Yvonne después de haberle dado un buen sorbo a su bebida.

— Sí, muy refrescante, pero sabes que sería más refrescante, un chapuzón en la piscina — dice Ash.

— Sí, hay que meternos — dice Yvonne mientras se levanta y se saca el vestido para luego quedarse en bikini, el cual era de dos piezas y de color rojo, el cual ayudaba a resaltar los atributos de la chica; Ash estaba sin palabras ante tanta belleza — ¿Ash? ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Ash — dice Yvonne frente a su amigo quien seguía en shock.

— Emm, s-sí, claro, disculpa, es que te ves muy hermosa y me quede algo perdido — responde Ash algo avergonzado.

— Muchas gracias Ash, no tienes por qué disculparte. Más bien ¿vienes o qué? — le dice la chica mientras le estira la mano.

— Sí, voy contigo — dice Ash mientras toma la mano de su amiga para luego dirigirse a la piscina, en donde estarían un buen rato.

 ** _En Hoenn_**

— ¡AHHH! No sé qué hacer… — gritaba una joven peli miel de cabello corto por la desesperación — si tan solo hubiera alguien que pudiera acompañarme ese día y sin que parezca un completo tonto…

— Serena ¿estás ahí? Soy Aria — pregunta esta mientras toca la puerta.

— Sí, pasa — responde Serena.

— Serena, me enteré de lo de la utilería ¿Qué es con exactitud lo que falta? — pregunta Aria.

— P-pues, l-la utilería que falta, son esas… cosas grandes y sillas y… — responde Serena sin convencer en absoluto a su compañera.

— No me digas que esto es porque aún no tienes compañero para la presentación — responde Aria evocando una mirada seria a Serena.

— Sí… hasta ahora no hay nadie que pueda estar a la altura y que pueda aprender todo lo que hay que hacer… y aunque hay chicos que son muy buenos, no tenemos mucha química en el escenario y la presentación no se verá tan vistosa — responde Serena algo decepcionada.

— Ay Serena, te entiendo, pero quieres postergar esa presentación y la señorita Palermo está muy molesta con ello — le dice Aria a Serena.

— Sí, lo sé, pero Aria, aún no encuentro pareja y se supone que las aspirantes ahí quieren ver un buen espectáculo. Como Reina de Kalos no se vería nada bien si lo arruino frente a ellas — responde Serena.

— Y entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿De verdad no tienes una opción? — pregunta Aria a Serena.

— Uf… pues supongo que seguiré buscando, aunque a estas alturas ya no se ni dónde — responde Serena.

— Y creo que seguirás sin saberlo — dice una recién llegada Palermo.

— S-señorita Palermo ¿a qué se refiere? — pregunta Serena.

— A que no has tomado una decisión correcta, quieres aplazar un evento por mera irresponsabilidad, y ahora no sabes que hacer para salvar el espectáculo — responde Palermo con dureza.

— Lo sé, y es mi responsabilidad, sabe que nunca me ha pasado, pero ¿qué puedo hacer si no existe buena química con ninguno de los que se han presentado hasta ahora? Tampoco me voy a permitir mostrar un espectáculo de baja calidad, peor aún en mi posición actual — responde firme Serena.

— Esto no se trata solo de ti Serena, tuviste tiempo, ahora no puedes postergar el evento. Hace unos días recién llegamos a Hoenn, las aspirantes embarcarán en ciudad Algaria, y tú en Calagua, no hay cambio que se pueda hacer. Tienes dos días antes de embarcar y tres días hasta la presentación, de lo contrario harás tu exhibición sin pareja y se acabó. No quiero excusas Serena, siempre sabes resolver tus problemas, estoy segura de que también lo harás con este — dice Palermo para luego retirarse.

— ¿Qué harás ahora Serena? — le pregunta Aria.

— Buscaré pareja hasta antes de embarcar, de lo contrario haré la exhibición sola — responde Serena con algo de resignación.

— ¿Segura qué quieres hacerlo sola? — pregunta Aria.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer Aria? He hablado incluso con Lisia para ver si conocía a alguien que pudiera acompañarme, pero no existe gran química con sus amigos, y cuando por fin pensé que había encontrado a alguien, resultó que sería su pareja para esa noche. He buscado en casi todo Hoenn a alguien que pueda acompañarme pero… es difícil. Buscaré en estos dos días, sino tendré que hacer mi presentación sola — responde Serena.

— La señorita Palermo tiene razón. Hay muchas aspirantes a Reina de Kalos que están ansiosas por ver tu presentación, la cual es la estelar de dicha noche — dice Aria.

— Bien, no perderé más tiempo, seguiré con lo mío. Si descubres a alguien que pueda hacer buena pareja conmigo, no dudes en avisarme — dice Serena a Aria para después retirarse.

— Cuenta con ello — responde Aria.

 ** _De vuelta en el crucero_**

Yvonne y Ash habían terminado de divertirse nadando. Ambos parecían unos niños pequeños jugando con el agua y molestándose mutuamente. Era hora de almorzar y ambos decidieron dejar de lado su juego en el agua para vestirse y luego dirigirse al comedor.

— Vaya, nunca me había divertido tanto en el agua — dice Yvonne con una gran sonrisa.

— Sí, pero hiciste trampa en el último juego — responde Ash con un falso enojo.

— Hey, que seas algo lento nadando no es culpa mía — responde Yvonne a su acompañante mientras le saca la lengua.

— Ja, ja, me vengaré — dice Ash.

— Uy, qué miedo — responde Yvonne con sarcasmo mientras levanta sus brazos — atrápame si puedes — dice mientras toma sus cosas y luego corre para cambiarse.

— Te atraparé — le responde Ash para luego seguirla.

Yvonne sale corriendo mientras Ash venía tras ella. Corrían bastante alegres, pero la peli miel no se fija por donde iba y choca contra un hombre.

— D-disculpe no me fijé por donde iba — responde avergonzada, Yvonne.

— Debes tener más cuidado mald… Oh, vaya… Hola preciosa, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa — contesta el sujeto al percatarse de la belleza de la chica.

— Yvonne ¿estás bien? — pregunta Ash.

— Sí, ya pasó. Choqué por accidente con… disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre? — pregunta Yvonne.

— Oak — besa la mano de Yvonne — Gary Oak, prestigioso y joven investigador.

— Mucho gusto — responde Yvonne un tanto incómoda por la acción del joven. Ash también estaba notablemente molesto pero después de escuchar el apellido empezó a recordar a alguien — Soy Yvonne Gabena y él es Ash Ketchum.

— ¿Ketchum? ¡ASH KETCHUM! Viejo ¿cómo has estado? — dice Gary para luego abrazar fraternamente a su amigo.

— ¿Gary? ¡Gary! Cuánto tiempo, parece que hubieran sido siglos — responde Ash mientras corresponde al saludo.

— El viejo Ash Ketchum, ¡ja! Así que por fin decidiste tomarte unas vacaciones después de tanto entrenamiento — dice Gary a su amigo.

— Podría decirse que sí, hay que relajarse de vez en cuando pero solo lo suficiente — responde Ash.

— Oigan creo que este pasadizo no es buen sitio para conversar y como ya es hora de comer ¿les parece si almorzamos juntos? — pregunta Gary.

— Yo no tengo problema con ello, será buen momento para conocer a un buen amigo de Ash — responde Yvonne.

— Bien, vamos — responde Ash.

 ** _Comedor_**

— Cuando dicen que han traído a los mejores chefs definitivamente no se equivocaron, esto es una maravilla — dice Gary para dar un bocado a su comida.

— Y que lo digas, parece que cada día superan lo anterior — responde Ash.

— Y dime Gary ¿desde cuando estás por aquí? — pregunta Yvonne.

— Sí ¿desde dónde embarcaste? — pregunta Ash.

— Embarqué en ciudad Olivo en Johto, iba a hacerlo desde Kanto pero cómo estuve investigando unas cuantas cosas en esa región, embarqué desde ahí — responde Gary.

— ¿Sigues trabajando con tu abuelo? — pregunta Ash.

— No, ahora he firmado contrato con la Stone Corp. y estoy ahí desde hace poco más de un año. La paga es buena y tienen buen seguro, aunque viajas mucho, pero no me quejo — responde Gary.

— ¿Trabajas para la Corporación Stone? Que gusto, es una de las mejores compañías de investigación geológica y desarrollo de tecnología — dice Yvonne con cierta ilusión.

— Sí, de hecho trabajamos en conjunto con la Corporación Tecnológica Ketchum, la de tu hermano, Ash — dice Gary.

— Sí, lo sé, no hace falta repetirlo — responde Ash con cierta molestia — ¿Desde cuando estás de vacaciones? — pregunta para evitar un mal rato.

— Desde hace un mes aproximadamente. Stone Corp. nos pagó a un grupo de investigadores este viaje en crucero para relajarnos un rato, al parecer habrá mucho trabajo para después y consideran que es bueno regresar con la mente despejada y el cuerpo relajado — responde Gary — por cierto Ash, debo admitir que cada vez que me encuentro contigo te veo muy bien acompañado — dijo señalando a Yvonne — ¿Ustedes son novios o algo así? — pregunta.

— Pues, no, somos buenos amigos, nos hemos conocido en este crucero y hemos formado un bonito lazo ¿no Ash? — pregunta Yvonne.

— Emm, sí, eso, lo que dijo ella — responde Ash algo confundido ya que siempre que los confundían con eso, a ella no le molestaba y le parecía un tanto extraño que le haya respondido eso a Gary.

— Pues a mí me parecían una pareja — dijo Gary con un tono un tanto burlón — entonces, creo que no te molestará si le invito un trago a tu bella compañera ¿verdad Ash?

—… Sí ella no tiene problema con eso, adelante — dice Ash visiblemente enojado y celoso, aunque en el fondo sabía porque su amigo lo hacía.

— Gracias, pero por ahora no tengo sed — responde Yvonne dejando sorprendidos a ambos.

— Vale, pues si no te apetece, no hay problema — responde Gary un tanto humillado por el rechazo — más bien, ahora mismo debo encargarme de cubrir unos asuntos. Oye Ash ¿te parece si nos juntamos más tarde? Ya sabes, tomarnos algo y conversar como en los viejos tiempos — pregunta Gary.

— Seguro, solo avísame — responde Ash.

— Genial, los veré después — dice Gary para luego retirarse.

— Tu amigo es algo osado, pero me cae bien — dice Yvonne a Ash.

— Sí, a veces es un tanto pesado, pero no es mala persona — responde Ash.

— Ash, iré a mi habitación a descansar ¿te quedas por aquí un rato más? — dice Yvonne.

— Sí, iré un rato a la clase de yoga y luego a mi habitación. Nos vemos en la cena ¿sí? — dice Ash.

— Cuenta con eso — responde Yvonne sonriente para luego retirarse.

Una vez que se despidió de Yvonne, Ash fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y usar algo más adecuado para el yoga. Llegó y se puso un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta negra. Terminó de cambiarse y procedió a ir a su clase, hasta que se encontró con alguien de camino.

— También vas a la clase de yoga ¿no? — le pregunta una rubia muy conocida a Ash.

La rubia vestía una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco y un short pequeño de color morado el cual dejaba ver sus hermosas y largas piernas blancas, mientras llevaba su toalla en el cuello, y en la mano una botella de agua.

— Je,je, hola Astrid, sí, es allá donde voy ¿vamos juntos? — pregunta Ash.

— Por supuesto — responde Astrid mientras caminan hacia allá — espera verte con Yvonne ¿no le gusta hacer yoga? — pregunta a su acompañante.

— Está algo cansada, hemos estado todo el día en la piscina y quiere dormir un rato — responde Ash.

— Sí, si los vi, recuerda que aún soy tu seguridad, guapo — dice Astrid a Ash.

— Perdona, a veces se me olvida — responde Ash algo nervioso.

 ** _Salón de yoga_**

Ash y Astrid llegaron a la clase de yoga y se acomodaron mientras esperaban que la profesora, la cual estaba de espaldas, empiece. Para aprovechar ligeramente el tiempo, Astrid decide divertirse un rato haciéndole una pregunta un tanto pícara a Ash sobre una parte del cuerpo de la instructora.

— Oye Ash ¿ya viste esa "gran luna"? — pregunta Astrid.

— ¿De qué hablas? — contesta Ash un tanto confundido mientras Astrid señala el trasero de la instructora.

— Wow, con que a esa "luna" te referías — responde Ash bastante avergonzado al ver el gran atributo de la instructora el cual se notaba muy marcado gracias a sus pantalones de yoga.

— Fantástico, ahora no dejarás de mirarlo durante la clase — responde en tono burlón celebrando su broma.

—… Sabes, lo más gracioso es que creo que lo he visto antes — responde Ash un tanto confundido.

— Eres un Grumpig — responde Astrid.

— Bien chicos, es hora de empezar la clase, mi nombre es Hilda White, pero pueden llamarme White, espero estén listos. Primero empezaremos con la respiración — indica White a su clase.

— Ay no, ahora ya veo por qué se me hacía conocido dicho… nombre — se dice Ash a sí mismo mientras trataba de seguir la clase.

La clase siguió su curso normal y todos trataban de seguir las indicaciones, excepto cierto azabache que no podía concentrarse al máximo debido a la presencia de White, sin mencionar que en algunas poses no podía evitar concentrarse específicamente en el trasero de la chica, por eso al tratar de realizar "el perro mirando hacia abajo", se cayó golpeándose el hombre, llamando así la atención de la White, cosa que en verdad no quería.

— ¿Estas bien? Iré a ayudarte enseguida, los demás, manténganse en la pose hasta que les de nuevas indicaciones — dijo White mientras se acercaba a ayudar a Ash.

— Eh, no, no hay problema, se me hace algo tarde, yo me retiro — dijo Ash para luego irse corriendo del lugar sin mirar a la cara a White, quien solo se quedó sorprendida por la repentina huida del entrenador.

Ash corrió hasta los baños en donde se quedó hasta que terminó la clase. Al final cuando todos se fueron, se lavó la cara para tratar de bajar su temperatura a causa de la vergüenza, sin embargo sentía algo de dolor en el hombro por la caída que tuvo.

— Auch, duele un poco — se decía a sí mismo el entrenador mientras sobaba su hombro y caminaba un rato para ir hacia su habitación.

— Y te dolerá más si no te lo revisan — le dijo una voz detrás de él.

— Oh, vaya — responde Ash al ver a la instructora, ya no valía la pena seguir escondiéndose.

— ¿Creíste que no te iba a reconocer?— responde White con un tono divertido.

— Lo siento — responde Ash.

— Ven, déjame revisarte — dice White para luego ver el hombro de Ash — mejor acompáñame a la enfermería, te curaré ahí ¿está bien? — pregunta.

— De acuerdo — responde Ash mientras van juntos a su destino.

 ** _Enfermería_**

— Eh ¿no hay nadie aquí? — pregunta Ash.

— Al parecer no — responde White mientras cierra la puerta.

— ¿Qué necesitas que haga? — pregunta Ash.

— Primero, sácate la camiseta, buscaré algunas pomadas para hacerte masajes en el hombro, solo tienes sensación de dolor a causa del golpe, no es nada grave — responde White.

Ash trataba de sacarse la camiseta, sin embargo al tener el hombro golpeado se le hacía muy difícil por lo que White al ver esto se ofreció a ayudarlo.

— ¿Problemas con la camiseta? — pregunta White, a lo que Ash solo asiente para luego ser asistido por White quien empezó a tener recuerdo un tanto eróticos al sacarle la camiseta al muchacho — B-bien, ahora recuéstate en la camilla mientras saco lo necesario para la terapia — indica White a Ash bastante avergonzada.

White empezó a echar unos óleos sobre la parte afectada mientras procedía a masajear al muchacho el cual empezaba a sentirse relajado por las manos de la chica.

— No sabía que además de tu agencia cinematográfica también te gustaba el yoga y todas estas cosas — dice Ash.

— Siempre me ha gustado toda esta onda, además me decías que era muy buena con las manos, y en cuanto al yoga ¿recuerdas las posiciones? — dijo White con un tono pícaro.

— S-sí, las recuerdo — dijo Ash avergonzado.

— No entiendo muy bien ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? ¿Acaso no querías verme? — pregunta White.

— No, no es eso, solo que me distraje y al final me terminé lesionando — dijo Ash.

— ¿Y que fue eso que llamó tanto tu atención? — pregunta White.

— Emm, pues, fue por, el… — balbucea Ash sin articular bien sus palabras.

— ¿Me mirabas el trasero verdad? — pregunta la chica.

— Sí — responde Ash a secas.

— No veo por qué sorprenderse, me has visto muchas veces y en otro tipo de situaciones — responde White — por cierto ¿Qué te trae a este crucero Ketchum? La última vez que te vi estabas entrenando para ser Maestro Pokémon — pregunta mientras seguía con los masajes.

— Relajarme un poco, nada del otro mundo, después de todo es bueno darse unas vacaciones de vez en cuando — responde Ash — por cierto ¿también estás de vacaciones o estás como instructora permanente?

— Estoy de vacaciones, pero como la otra profesora de yoga es amiga mía, a veces la reemplazo y doy una que otra clase — responde White — por cierto ¿viniste solo a este crucero? — pregunta.

— Sí, parte del proceso de relajación implica querer estar un rato a solas conmigo mismo, además estoy pensando y meditando sobre algunas cosas que quiero cambiar — responde Ash.

— Ya veo por donde va el asunto. Desde que te conocí siempre sentí en ti esa necesidad de constante liberación sexual, pero por algún motivo jamás me llegabas a hostigar, sino que eras casi como una droga — responde White seria.

— ¿Tú crees? — pregunta Ash.

— Así es — responde White — ¿recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos? Personalmente fue algo mágico, sabes muy bien que fuiste el primero — agrega White.

— Lo sé muy bien y me alegro mucho de haber tenido ese privilegio. He cometido muchos errores y hay personas que se han decepcionado mucho de mí a causa de ello, estoy buscando una oportunidad de redimirme y de paso seguir entrenando para alcanzar mi sueño — responde Ash.

— Has madurado mucho desde que te vi por última vez. Aunque sabes muy bien cómo tratar a una mujer, tanto dentro como fuera de las sábanas, siempre noté que eras muy denso al momento de tomar la iniciativa para cualquier cosa — dice White.

— Lo sé, por eso ahora me he propuesto ese cambio — dice Ash.

— Pero como fue que lo decidiste ¿hubo algún evento en tu vida que te chocó lo suficiente? — pregunta White.

— Solo digamos que al finalizar mi viaje por Kalos descubrí que había tocado fondo definitivamente y de la peor manera, además de que las cosas con mi madre eran cada vez peores — responde Ash algo triste.

— ¿Tan bajo caíste? — preguntó White mientras estiraba el brazo de Ash.

— Si pudiera grabar todo lo que he hecho y te lo regalara, créeme, tendrías material suficiente para armar tu propia industria de entretenimiento para adultos — responde Ash.

— Wow, en definitiva no pregunto más — responde White — aunque me doy una idea, después de todo tenías un gran alcance con las chicas durante tu travesía por Unova, me di cuenta de ello cuando salíamos a dar una vuelta — agrega.

— Claro, por eso ahora solo busco tranquilidad, quizás establecerme y dejar definitivamente de lado esa manía mía de querer tener muchas mujeres al mismo tiempo — responde Ash.

— Me alegro, aunque no se te da nada mal tener varias a la vez — responde White riendo.

— White, no me ayudas jajaja — responde Ash.

— Jajaja, ok, ok. Bueno, ya terminamos ¿cómo te sientes? — pregunta White.

— Pues, ya no tengo dolor ni nada, me siento súper bien — responde Ash moviendo el brazo — Gracias White, tienes unas manos mágicas — alaga el azabache a su compañera.

— No hay de qué Ash, aunque siempre solías decirme eso — responde White— Bien, me tengo que ir, espero verte de nuevo — dice la chica ofreciéndole la mano a Ash.

— Tenlo por seguro — corresponde Ash el saludo para luego retirarse.

— Con que ahora estás soltero y deseas establecerte ¿no? Puede que esta sea la oportunidad que estaba esperando — dice White riendo levemente sin percatarse que estaba siendo observada por Astrid.

 ** _Comedor_**

Ash se encontraba junto a Yvonne para la hora de la cena, como siempre. La cena transcurrió con normalidad sin ningún tipo de sorpresa, hasta que la pareja fue detenida por alguien mientras estaban a punto de retirarse.

— La comida estuvo espectacular como siempre — dijo Ash.

— Los postres fueron lo mejor. Ese chessecake de bayas es un manjar digno del mismísimo Arceus — agregó Yvonne

— ¡Hey chicos! ¡Esperen! — gritaba Rosa a lo lejos mientras se iba acercando hacia ellos.

— Rosa ¿cómo estás? — pregunta Yvonne

— Muy bien, gracias, algo cansada pero tengo energías para dar un paseo ¿Qué les pareció la cena? — pregunta Rosa.

— Justo comentábamos que disfrutamos mucho de ella, especialmente del cheesecake — dice Ash.

— Que gusto que haya sido de su agrado. El cheesecake es obra mía, aunque no lo crean agregué baya tamate para balancear un poco los sabores — dijo Rosa muy orgullosa.

— ¿En serio? Casi no lo noté — dijo Yvonne.

— Sí, la idea es que sea muy imperceptible, cosa que cuando se los digo a quienes preguntan, su sorpresa es mucho mayor — dijo Rosa con orgullo.

— Bueno chicas, tengo que dejarlas, iré a hablar con un buen amigo. Las veo luego — dice Ash para luego retirarse.

— ¡Adios! — Dicen ambas para luego quedarse solas hasta que Rosa decide romper el hielo.

— Oye Yvonne, ya que Ash se verá con un amigo ¿Qué harás en lo que resta de la noche? — pregunta Rosa.

— No lo sé, iba a dar una vuelta para luego ir a la cama ¿por qué? — pregunta Yvonne.

— Pues lo que sucede es que hoy salí temprano y quisiera saber si quieres salir un rato, ya sabes, una charla de chicas — dice Rosa.

— Me parece genial, quisiera conocer más sobre las amistades de Ash — Responde Yvonne.

— Que bueno, te prometo que nos divertiremos. Vamos por ahí — dice Rosa para luego retirarse juntas.

 ** _Bar_**

Ash llegó hacia el bar, pidió un whisky y esperó la llegada de su amigo quien no tardó demasiado y se acercó a él.

— Whisky. Sabes, es un poco raro verte tomarlo — dice Gary al llegar para luego pedir una cerveza.

— Tuve que aprender a tomarlo, iba a muchas reuniones y era lo que más tomaban. El sabor no me desagrada pero tampoco me encanta — dice Ash para luego darle un sorbo al vaso.

— Y bien ¿Qué has estado haciendo por todos estos años? No te he visto desde el incidente en con la cazadora "J" en Sinnoh — pregunta Gary mientras le entregan su pedido.

— No mucho, solo lo de siempre. Pelear en los gimnasios, ir a la liga, perderla, y hasta Kalos, follar como Bunnelby en época de apareamiento — responde Ash para luego darle un sorbo a su trago.

— Cierto. Sabes algo, si fueras mujer probablemente serías la más Fennekin de todo el mundo — dice Gary riéndo.

— Je,je, no te lo niego, aunque hasta la más Fennekin tiene derecho a tratar de redimir su pasado y con ello sus errores — responde Ash.

— ¿Es ahí donde Yvonne entra a tallar? ¿no? — pregunta Gary.

— Podríamos decir que sí, es una gran chica pero hasta ahora se me hace difícil poder lograr algo con ella — responde Ash.

— No entiendo cómo es que se te hace tan difícil, te has llevado cientos de mujeres a la cama, pedirle a alguien que sea tu novia debería ser pan comido — dice Gary.

— Sabía que dirías eso, pero es que siento que ella es especial, por eso es que me tomo mi tiempo. La he analizado y me he dado cuenta de que la han lastimado muy fuerte y no quiero ser una herida más en su vida — aclara Ash.

— Eres muy considerado, se nota que ella vale la pena. Lo digo ya sabes por qué motivo — dice Gary.

— Lo sé, el asunto de la invitación del trago es una buena táctica — dice Ash.

— Me la enseño mi abuelo. Según el viejo Samuel Oak "si no sabes si una chica es buena para tu amigo, prueba invitándole un trago frente a su pareja, si acepta con demasiada facilidad entonces no vale" — dice Gary citando a su abuelo.

— Ja, el viejo Oak es un gran tipo. Merece vivir toda la vida. Le debo mucho, sobre todo por ser quien tanto me ayudó con la búsqueda de mi camino a ser Maestro Pokémon — dice Ash.

— Mi abuelo es alguien muy noble, aunque en su juventud fue todo un casanova, sabe muchísimo sobre la vida y las relaciones — agrega Gary.

— Vaya que sí — agrega Ash.

— Entonces ¿se podría decir que ahora sí estas verdaderamente enamorado? — pregunta Gary.

— Ahora sí. Yvonne es una chica demasiado genial, cada día me sorprende. Nos divertimos mucho juntos, me recuerda épocas tan felices que de verdad me hacen añorar viejos tiempos — responde Ash algo nostálgico.

— ¿Cómo cuando te disfrazaste de súper héroe en el campamento de mi abuelo? — pregunta Gary con algo de burla.

— Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Sí que recuerdo esos días. Mi padre me dijo que yo podía ser lo que quisiera y traté de ser súper héroe, al menos ayudando con algunas cosas. Creo que cosas como esas fueron las que me trajeron tanto bullying en aquellos tiempos — responde Ash recordando con cierta gracia.

— Oye, al menos te retiraste con buen pie. No trajiste a ese pequeño Poliwag pero le salvaste la vida a esa linda niña rubia. Muchos te miramos con mucha envidia — responde Gary.

— Cierto, me has hecho recordar a esa chica aunque borrosamente ¿Qué será de ella? — pregunta Ash.

— No lo sé, pero le esperaba un buen futuro. Supe por mi abuelo después del campamento que su mamá era famosa o algo así, que le gustaba montar y no se qué — responde Gary.

— Bien, eso sonó muy mal jaja — dice riendo, Ash.

— Ok, ok, si, tienes razón. Cuando creces por fin entiendes por qué los adultos se reían con estos chistes — dice Gary — más bien ¿cuándo te declararás a Yvonne? ¿Lo harás mientras viajen en este crucero? — pregunta.

— No lo sé. Supongo que tendré que esperar el momento adecuado, y sobre todo evitar el tema de que alguna ex pareja mía abra la boca con alguna cosa comprometedora — dice Ash.

— ¿No sabe sobre tu pasado? — pregunta Gary.

— No, aun no. Creo que no es el momento — dice Ash.

— Te entiendo. Pero no lo hagas muy tarde, puede que el impacto sea mayor o menor — aconseja Gary — ¿Hay alguna ex pareja o aventura tuya aquí? — pregunta.

— Para mi suerte, sí. Astrid mi "seguridad", Rosa la cocinera, y White, la directora de cine que ahora por algún extraño motivo enseña yoga aquí — dice Ash.

— ¿Terminaste de manera muy brusca tus relaciones con ellas? — pregunta Gary.

— No tanto así, solo que más que relaciones sentí que tenía simplemente sexo casual. No me desagradaba pero ahí fue cuando más o menos comencé a reaccionar — dice Ash.

— Bueno amigo, si necesitas ayuda y mantener lejos a tus ex, sabes que puedes contar conmigo — dice mientras levanta su botella de cerveza.

— Gracias amigo. A tu salud — responde Ash mientras levanta el vaso de whisky.

— Salud por ti y por la niña del campamento, la que salvaste — agrega Gary.

— Jajaja, salud por ella — responde Ash.

 ** _En Hoenn_**

— ¿Eh? Qué raro, sentí como si alguien estuviera hablando de mí — se dijo a sí misma, Serena — Bien, sigo sin pareja, ni modo, no hay que perder los ánimos, no todo está perdido. Crucero de ensueño, estaré ahí en un par de días. Mejor no le aviso a Yvonne, quiero ver su cara cuando me vea.

* * *

¿Cómo están chicos? Espero que todo les esté yendo bastante bien. Primero que nada quiero disculparme por haber demorado demasiado en actualizar, pero con lo de la búsqueda de empleo y los papeles del bachillerato prácticamente no tenía demasiado tiempo como para ponerme a escribir un rato, pero en compensación lo que haré será hacer los capítulos más largos. Asimismo agradezco el enorme apoyo que está recibiendo la historia, cada vez somos más favs y follows, además de que los reviews siguen aumentando.

Bien, para empezar, he cambiado la clasificación de la historia, de "K" a "T", debido a que el humor y las situaciones que tengo pensadas dan más para una mayor clasificación, no sé si tanto para ponerlo en "M", pero por ahora lo dejaré en "T".

Para comentar un poco de la historia, estoy introduciendo nuevos personajes. Rosa, White y Gary, de quienes daré un mayor desarrollo en lo que va de la historia. Asimismo, para quienes esperan la aparición de Serena y de "Y", esperen el próximo episodio porque planeo dedicarlo a ellas, incluso ahondar un poco más en lo que va de la personalidad de Yvonne, no solo hacia Ash sino también como personaje individual.

Asimismo, también iré añadiendo a los antagonistas, algunos clásicos y otros nuevos que espero les sorprendan a más de uno. Por ahora adelanto que Rosa y White tendrán cierto acercamiento hacia Yvonne, incluso hacia las otras hermanas, pero para hacer más divertido el asunto, quiero agregar más ex parejas de Ash, por lo que si tienen alguna sugerencia, es bienvenida ya que dicho universo es bastante grande y hay muchas posibilidades. White tiene interés en Ash ¿será que Rosa también? Veremos luego como se desarrolla.

También comentarles que en conjunto a SandyT21, una gran escritora y amiga mía, estamos desarrollando _"Volver a empezar",_ la cual está publicada en las historias de Sandy y toca temas un poco más adultos y complicados pero sin ser demasiado complicada o difícil de leer (también apta para personas sensibles, no se preocupen). Esta historia la podrán encontrar en el perfil de SandyT21 y de verdad me gustaría mucho que le den una leída y nos den sus opiniones, y claro, si les gusta, apoyarla con un follow o fav.

Ahora que toco un poco el tema de temas difíciles y Sandy, hace unos días ella ha entrado en un proceso bastante severo de depresión por motivos personales que no puedo divulgar y que solo ella está en la condición de hacerlo. Se encuentra en una etapa un tanto complicada y la depresión la está llevando a decir cosas que normalmente no diría, como dejar proyectos personales e incluso el mismo fanfiction, pero ahora gracias a la difusión de Andreu320 (de quien recomiendo sus historias), estamos haciéndole llegar muchos mensajes de apoyo para que se recupere, por ello, y perdonen si soy muy osado al pedirles esto, me encantaría que le den un mensaje de apoyo ya que ella es una gran chica y considero que se lo merece.

Para quien no conozca sus historias, las recomiendo, son bastante tiernas y fáciles de leer. Sé que entre mis lectores tengo varios seguidores de ella, así que también les pido que si no le han dejado un pequeño mensaje, puedan tomarse un pequeño momento de su tiempo y brindarle unas bonitas palabras o algún saludo, de verdad, cualquier mensaje motivador de este tipo le ayuda para su recuperación, ya que sus amigos y escritores y lectores del lugar estamos haciendo lo posible porque vuelva al ruedo y siga escribiendo.

Me aseguraré de que lea cada mensaje que le dejan para que sepa que cuenta con el apoyo necesario, ya sean o no lectores. En cuanto a su estado, les puedo decir que ya hay una buena cantidad de mensajes que le han dejado y aparentemente le está ayudando mucho, así que por favor, espero de corazón que puedan ayudarla.

Bien chicos, después de este mensaje les agradezco de antemano. Ahora procedo a responder reviews:

 **1\. Altair The Facking Assasin:** Primero que nada, te agradezco mucho por la consideración hacia Sandy en el foro, además de tu reflexión sobre su persona. Bien, para empezar con el review, lo de con quién dejar a Ash aún no lo tengo bien definido, puede que cambie de opinión de acuerdo a como voy avanzando. Sí, aunque parezca que Yvonne y Serena son muy parecidas, en el próximo capítulo definiré mucho más las personalidades, además de la presentación oficial de la sensual "Y". En cuanto a tus errores detectados, el primero, sí, el formato del guion siempre es algo que se me pasa, pero ahora ya lo he cambiado totalmente y lo dejaré así a partir de ahora, en cuanto al segundo, no, dije claro que estaban en un combate inverso, por eso el tema de que les afecten movimientos que normalmente no lo harían, ahí está la magia. Sí, lindo escenario, gracias por las apreciaciones, y yo también envidiaría a Ash por ese sex appeal con ese hermoso trío. Saludos amigo.

 **2\. Ivan D:** Gracias Iván. Estoy desarrollando la historia poco a poco, tengo muchos planes, sobre todo situaciones que Ash pasará con las hermanas, no desesperen que siempre actualizaré, tal vez un poco tarde pero lo haré. Saludos amigo.

 **3\. Guest:** Gracias. Lo de "Súper Satoshi", en el siguiente capítulo (spoiler). Saludos.

 **4\. SandyT21:** Tus palabras siempre me animan amiga querida. Yvonne tiene un pasado un tanto complicado pero para eso estará Ash, para ayudarla a dejar de lado esos fantasmas. Serena aún tendrá más protagonismo, después de todo se viene el tema del baile en el crucero, y lo de "Súper Satoshi", pues no falta nada para saber de qué va. Odiarás a Rem incluso más de lo que odiaste a Trip en la otra historia, lo prometo. Espero te recuperes pronto querida mía, un beso enorme.

 **5\. Joe Sawyer:** Bien, de ti no puedo decir mucho mí querido amigo hater. Tu triunfal regreso a estos lares se veía venir. Por cierto jajajaja sabía que te crearías una cuenta al final, luego me contarás el motivo. Gracias por las apreciaciones. Sí, no haré nada explícito, tal vez cosas que dejaré a su imaginación, por ello el cambio de clasificación. No te preocupes, ya sabrás más de Ash y la sensual "Y". No olvides mensajearle a Sandy. Saludos viejo amigo.

 **6\. NadiaGabena:** Muchas gracias Nadia. Sí, ya estoy soltando pistas de las personalidades de las hermanas. Lo de la picardía de Astrid, creo que deje una pequeña muestra de los roches que puede hacer, prometo más momentos así, pícaros y ligeramente "zukulemtos". Ya di el spoiler de "Y", next chapter. Saludos.

 **7\. Reverse Ash:** Pues aquí está el capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **8\. DarkTemplar 28:** Mi hermano del alma, no hay de qué preocuparse, se tarda pero se llega, no hay roche. Pues sí, podríamos decir que lo de Yvonne ya está, pero aún hay cierta duda por parte de la chica, ahí es donde entra a tallar Ash, no te preocupes. La pobre Serena se llevará una gran sorpresa. Habrá salseo, y será mayor en cuanto vengan más parejas (eventuales) de Ash. Gracias hermano, se valoran mucho tus palabras, un fuerte abrazo, estamos en contacto.

 **9\. KRT215:** Gracias por las valoraciones y los comentarios. Lamento mucho haber demorado en actualizar pero ya está aquí el capítulo y espero sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **10\. Andreu320:** Gracias por la valoración amigo. Tu historia de _"Las vacaciones de Ash"_ me dio el punto de partida que buscaba para empezar a redactar. Personalmente no soy fan del amourshipping, pero tu historia me gustó mucho y terminó atrapándome. Ojalá le hagas continuación y muchos éxitos en _"Escuela nueva, vida nueva"._ Sobre el tema de Sandy, te envié un mensaje y hay un par de cosillas más que he explicado aquí. Saludos amigo, un abrazo.

Bueno chicos sin nada más que agregar me despido. Reitero nuevamente mi agradecimiento por seguir un capítulo más de mi historia, no la abandonaré, solo que como ahora estoy trabajando sí que demoraré un poco más en publicar, pero no se preocupen, no será demasiado tiempo, además de que ya tienen algo de hype para el siguiente capítulo. Saludos a todos, espero les vaya genial en lo que hagan.


End file.
